


Silhouette

by Melady



Series: Silhouette [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), the BAU finds out
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady
Summary: If a person loses all his or her memory, will he or she still be the same person?*post-TW season5, TMR2* A "Stiles is Thomas" fanfiction
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Malia Tate & Kira Yukimura, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho (Maze Runner) & Kira Yukimura, Newt (Maze Runner)/Stiles Stilinski, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: Silhouette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916257
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368945) by [Melady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady). 



> The case in chapter 1 is based on the case from Criminal Minds season 5 episode 16

Chapter01  
“你知道的，沉默不会给你带来任何好处。”普兰蒂斯坐在审讯室里，对坐在她对面的男孩说道。

男孩瞟了她一眼，没有吭声，只是沉默地盯着他放在桌子上的手。

“你和你的同伴为什么会出现在嫌疑人家中？你们怎么知道失踪的孩子在那里？” 普兰蒂斯看着男孩低着的头，再度问道，“最重要的是，你们是谁？”

依旧没有回答。

普兰蒂斯叹了口气，站起身向门外走去。在她出门之前，这位女探员扶住门，转身对男孩说道：“尽管你们并不是这起案子的嫌疑人，但是由于你和你同伴出现的时间以及地点，我恐怕你们需要在这里多待一段时间了。有什么想吃的吗？”她停顿了一下，见男孩并没有想说话的意图，又继续说了下去，“好吧，我会找人给你买一些汉堡什么的，还有一杯水。”说完之后，普兰蒂斯摇了摇头走了出去。

“有什么进展吗？”霍奇纳问道。

普兰蒂斯耸了耸肩：“你也看到了，他什么都不肯说。”她转头看向刚刚从另一个审讯室中出来的JJ，“你呢，有没有从那个孩子那儿知道什么？”JJ摇了摇头。普兰蒂斯又看向里德，对方同样一无所获。

“看来我们又遇到了棘手的问题。” 普兰蒂斯再度叹了口气，“加西亚，给这三个孩子做一下面部识别，看看我们能发现什么。”

剩下的几个人对视了一眼，思绪又回到他们刚刚才解决的案子上。

美国时间当天下午三点，阿博石小镇，弗吉尼亚。

“我们是FBI，请开一下门。”第三次敲门无果后，普兰蒂斯看了摩根和里德一眼，“也许我们应该一会再来？看样子他们好像不在家。”

摩根皱着眉正要说些什么，屋内突然响起了一声枪响。几个探员来不及再多说什么， 黑色皮肤的探员首先踹开门冲进了屋里，普兰蒂斯在交代里德给霍奇纳打电话后，也拔出配枪冲进了屋。

而当里德拿着枪走进暗门后的走廊时，看见的就是这样一幅景象：两个女孩蜷缩在角落里，有一个人挡在她们身前；而查理站在屋子中间，手中握着一把手枪；一个老妇人倒在地上，血正从她的衣服上慢慢渗出来；她的丈夫则被另外两个人按在了地上；普兰蒂斯和摩根正用手枪指着他们。

直到里德看清了另外三个男孩的脸后，他才意识到这里究竟发生了什么——这三个孩子并不在失踪孩子的列表内。

屋内的气氛诡异地安静下来。控制着老人的两个男孩对视了一眼，慢慢举起手，从地上站了起来，退到了另一边的墙角。而他们的同伴，那个护在女孩前面的金发男孩看了他们一眼，也慢慢从地上站了起来，他用手推了推还蜷缩在墙角的女孩们，冲着她们努了努嘴，示意女孩们过去找Reid,接着，他也将双手举到了空中，慢慢地退到了他同伴们的地方去。

“查理,这些人是谁？”普兰蒂斯听到里德在她身后问道。

“我，我不知道……”查理的声音还有些颤抖，手里的枪也在这时候掉在了地上。他显然被这声音吓了一跳，看着地上的枪愣了好半天，才突然惊醒一般说道，“我们，呃，当时他们想把我们带到车上去，后来这三个人就出现了，想把我们从这里救出去。我记得他们这么说。”查理看了眼自己原先握着枪的手，咽了口唾沫，继续说道，“之后，之后事情变得很混乱。他们想把我们救出去，而罗杰在阻止他们把我们救出去，安妮趁乱想把女孩们带走。我情急之下从她的手提包里找到了这把手枪，想阻止她，然后……”查理垂下眼睛不再说话。

再之后，BAU的其他组员和警察赶了过来。他们抓走了罗杰洛伊斯伍德，又带走了安妮洛伊斯伍德 的尸体；幸存的孩子们被安全地送回到了父母身边，而出现在犯罪现场的另外三个男孩则被一同带回了警察局接受询问。

然而两个小时过去了，即便BAU的组员已经尽自己最大的努力想从三人那里得到一些信息，但直到现在都没有人张嘴说一句话。没有人要求过要上厕所，没有人想喝水，没有人提出吃东西，他们就只是沉默地坐在各自的审讯室里，神情阴郁地盯着天花板上的摄像头。

没过多久加西亚便回来了，她的手里拿着一张纸。“长官，我找到了其中两个孩子的信息。”她说着将手中的纸递了过去，“蓝衣男孩的名字是米奇斯拉夫斯特林斯基（Mieczysław Stilinski），出生在加利福尼亚州的比肯山。于14个月前被上报失踪。那个亚裔孩子是金民豪（Minho Kim）,几年前家中发生火灾，父母均在那场火灾中丧生，不过在那之后没有人知道民豪的下落。至于那个金发的孩子，我并没有找到有关他的信息。”

“你做得很棒，甜心。”摩根对加西亚点点头，接着将视线放到了其他组员身上，“我们也许可以以这个作为一个突破口，弄明白他们究竟为什么会出现在这里。”

没有人反对。

“让我们先从斯特林斯基开始吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

门再度打开了。

普兰蒂斯坐回到桌子前，把档案拍在了桌子上：“现在让我们来谈谈你吧。”她翻开档案，读起了上面的资料，“米奇斯拉夫·斯特林斯基，出生在加利福尼亚州的比肯山……”

“你刚才叫我什么？”

接下来的话被男孩打断，普兰蒂斯从档案上抬起头，注意到男孩脸上的古怪表情。“我说的是米奇斯拉夫·斯特林斯基。怎么了？有什么地方不对劲吗？”

男孩脸上的表情更加古怪了，他从鼻子里喷出一口气，又沉默了一小会儿，之后他才对上普兰蒂斯的眼睛，说道：“我需要和我的朋友们谈谈，在那之前，我什么都不会说的。” 

“斯特林斯基先生，你知道我们不可能单凭这一句话就让你和你的朋友们见面的，对吧？”

“我需要见到我的朋友。”

“斯特林斯基先生……”

“我见鬼的不叫什么斯特林斯基！”男孩突然大吼道，拳头砸在桌子上发出巨响。普兰蒂斯听见身后审讯室的门被飞快打开，进来的两名警|察用枪瞄准了男孩的脑袋。“没事的，我们很好。”普兰蒂斯举起手阻止了身后人的动作，但她的眼睛仍然紧紧地盯住了男孩，“你说你不叫米奇斯拉夫·斯特林斯基，是吗？”

男孩深吸了一口气，然后沉默地点了点头。

“这是什么意思？”她继续追问道，“你是指你不是他吗？那你是他的兄弟吗？据我所知这份档案里并没有提到这件事。”

“我不知道。”

“这又是什么意思？”

男孩挫败地发出一声低吼，他紧紧地握住了双手：“就……上帝啊看在老天的份上你们能不能就先把我的朋友们带过来？我不管在那之后你们是想要监视我们还是怎样，我需要见到他们，就现在。”

“你知道事情不是这么办的。”

男孩抿紧了嘴唇，最终还是屈服了。

“托马斯，”他说道，“我的名字是托马斯。”

“你确定我们要这么做吗？”在普兰蒂斯走出房间后，摩根看着她的眼睛问道。

“你也看到了，不这么做的话他什么都不会说的。” 普兰蒂斯耸了耸肩，“当然，取决权在你。”

摩根揉了揉太阳穴：“好吧，我们就这么办。”

“我去把另外两个孩子带过来，罗斯，你和我一起？”普兰蒂斯走了没两步又回过头来，“顺便问一句，有人通知那孩子的父亲了吗——尽管我现在不那么确定这件事了，但是最好还是通知一下。”

“哦别担心，我已经联系过他了。他会赶最快的一班飞机过来，估计今天就能到达。”加西亚冲她挥舞着手中的羽毛笔。

“祈祷事情不要变得太糟糕吧。” 普兰蒂斯轻声咕哝了一句。

“汤米，你还好吗？”

“托马斯,他们对你做了什么？嘿放开我你这个蠢货！”

审讯室的门一打开，托马斯就看见他的两个朋友试图摆脱身后探员的钳制向他冲过来，但并没能成功。

“嘿，男孩们，如果我们想让这整件事顺利解决的话，你们得需要好好表现才行。明白了吗？”两个男孩都回过头恶狠狠地瞪向他，但也同时停止了挣扎，这让罗斯满意地点了点头，“这就对了。”他和普兰蒂斯对视了一眼，同时松开了手，看着两个男孩迫不及待地冲到了托马斯的身边。

“有一件事需要告诉你，托马斯，”将最后三个字咬得很重，普兰蒂斯一边说着一边坐回到椅子上，罗斯扯了张椅子坐在了她身边，“尽管你否认你叫做米奇斯拉夫·斯特林斯基，但鉴于资料里并没有显示你有一个孪生兄弟什么的，所以我们还是通知了诺亚·斯特林斯基, 你对这个名字有印象吗？”

托马斯摇了摇头。尽管他脸上还是一副戒备的样子，但有了朋友在身边，他的身体动作还是下意识地放松了些许。而新被带进来的两个男孩脸上的焦虑也下去了几分。普兰蒂斯观察到这点，但是从男孩那儿得到的否定答案还是让她禁不住叹了一口气，“他是米奇斯拉夫·斯特林斯基的父亲，一位警长。他现在正坐飞机从比肯山赶来，估计今天晚上就会到了。”

“好的……”托马斯咕哝着，但他的眼神还是泄露了他内心的怀疑。

“汤米，你们在说什么？那个米奇、米斯奇……见鬼的这是什么破名字！”两次尝试无果后，金发的那个男孩干脆放弃了这个尝试。他胡乱地揉了把自己的头发，重新问道，“你们在说谁？”

英式口音？普兰蒂斯眯了下眼睛，她扭头和罗斯对视了一眼，都明白了对方的想法。或许他们一会儿应该告诉加西亚，把失踪儿童的搜查范围扩大一下。

“我也不是很清楚……”托马斯回答道，看向他朋友的眼睛里也全是疑惑，“他们以为我是他，但是这怎么可能呢，我的名字是托马斯，你们都知道的啊。对吧纽特？”

啊，所以金发的名字是纽特，好极了。

“我们的确知道你是谁，汤米。但是这个名字也是你在第一天进入林地时告诉我们的。”纽特说到这儿犹豫了一下，普兰蒂斯注意到他将手放到了托马斯的肩膀上，“除非……”

“除非他们连唯一留下来的名字也是假的。”自从坐到托马斯身边后就没出声的民豪终于开了口，他死死地握住拳头，眼神阴郁。

空气在一瞬间突然寂静下来，托马斯感觉自己放在桌子上的手都在颤抖。

“但是……怎么……”他从喉咙里挤出破碎的单词，声音都不在调上，“他们怎么做到的？”

“我希望我知道答案，汤米。”纽特轻柔地说道，手指在托马斯的胳膊上温柔地打着旋。他和民豪交换了一个眼神，接着两个人都微微挺直了身体，伸出手臂将托马斯挡在了后面，“但现在不是想这个的时候，我们眼下还有事情要忙。”

一时间，三个人的眼睛都落在了对面的探员身上。

罗斯单手握拳咳了一声：“现在我们可以谈谈了吗？我是特别探员大卫·罗斯，旁边这位是特别探员艾米莉·普兰蒂斯。我们来自于FBI的BAU小组。”

三个男孩互相看了一下，接着托马斯按顺序指向了他们三个人：“托马斯，纽特，民豪。”

罗斯挑起了眉毛：“试着说点我们不知道的。”

托马斯放在桌面上的手剧烈地抖了一下，他死死盯着罗斯的眼睛，喉结上下滚动着。有那么一瞬间罗斯都要以为男孩会愤怒地询问他们这些探员是怎么查到他们的名字的，而罗斯就可以趁机从他嘴中套出更多的话。  
不过男孩没有让罗斯得逞。他用力握着自己的拳头，直到指节发白，托马斯才张开嘴问到：“你们想知道什么？”

罗斯心里有点失望，不过他并没有让他的情绪表现在脸上。再说了，托马斯所展现出来的不同于普通青少年的自制力也足以透露出来点什么。联想到三个男孩之前的表现，罗斯看着托马斯，心里为他打下了两个标签：一个领导者，同时也是被保护者。

有点意思。罗斯想着，视线再度扫过另外两个男孩，又不着痕迹地落回了托马斯身上。他屈起食指敲了敲桌面，继而回答道：“很多。但还是让我们先从这个问题开始吧：你们为什么会出现在嫌疑人家里？你们去那儿是为了什么？”

“我们，呃，我们是在找人。”托马斯说道，罗斯看到他说这句话时舔了舔嘴唇，他知道他的组员们肯定也都注意到这点了，无论是玻璃这侧的还是玻璃那侧的*。

“然后你们碰巧找到了一个犯罪分子的家里去？相信我孩子，这可不是个令人信服的答案。”

“事实上我们只是在寻找有关我们朋友的信息。”托马斯继续说道，他的两个大拇指互相摩挲着，“他们中的许多人应该都是失踪孩子的一员，我猜。”

“我们一直以来都在搜寻各种有关失踪孩子的消息，任何消息，一有点什么线索我们就会去看个究竟。”他吞咽了下口水，“有时候那些消息会将我们领向一些坏蛋，就像人贩子，恋童癖，绑匪之类的……”

“我们就是不能放任不管，你知道吗？”

“所以你们之前也干过这样的事？”普兰蒂斯不敢置信地问道，“发现了一个被绑架的孩子，你们就冲进绑匪家里把孩子救出来？”

三个人点了点头。

“那么那些绑匪都怎么样了？”罗斯眯起了眼睛看着托马斯。

“我们会把绑匪打晕，让被救出来的孩子报警，让他们和警察说他们是自己逃出来的，然后将警察领到绑匪那里去。”托马斯说着向后靠在了椅背上，嘴角一勾露出个嘲讽的笑容，“怎么，你觉得我们会杀人还是怎么着？”

罗斯和普兰蒂斯两个人都决定暂时放下这个话题，而显然对方跟他们想到一块儿去了。因为那个亚裔男孩突然问道：“你们桌子上放的是什么东西？”他伸了伸下巴，眼睛瞄着桌上摆放的两份档案。

“是我们针对你们的样子做了面部搜索后找到的档案，”普兰蒂斯将手指放在档案的封面，试探性地将其向前推了推，“想看一看吗？”她又看了一眼纽特，“很抱歉我们之前并没有发现你是个英国人，所以我们只搜索了失踪的美国孩子的信息。我保证我会让我们的同伴再扩大搜索范围的。”

纽特迟疑着点了点头。

“你猜怎么样，我看我还是现在就跟她说一下吧。”普兰蒂斯站起身走了出去，五分钟后她回来了，给了纽特一个微笑。

“托马斯，你怎么看？”民豪低声询问着旁边的人，现在那两份档案已经被摆在了他们的面前。

“我不知道……”托马斯缓慢地摇了摇头，“她之前跟我说我的名字是米奇斯拉夫·斯特林斯基，”他停顿了一下，为自己将这个名字说对而感到诧异，“但是我从中感受不到任何东西，你明白吗？不像是当时在林地记起‘托马斯’这个名字一样，这个名字，它带给我一种熟悉感。但是她刚刚告诉我的那个名字……”

托马斯没再说下去，但他知道民豪和纽特都明白他的意思。

他闭了闭眼睛，又睁开，伸出手翻开了那份属于米奇斯拉夫·斯特林斯基的档案。

“伙计，我不得不说到底谁会给他们的孩子取这样的名字。”民豪在看到姓名栏后咂了咂嘴，冲托马斯做了个鬼脸，“这简直是虐待儿童。”

“哈哈，非常有趣。”托马斯给了他的朋友一个干巴巴的笑容。

“汤米，瞧，你那时候脸上还有婴儿肥。”纽特笑着指着档案上的照片。

“嘿！”

“哇哦，想不到嘛，汤米男孩，你居然多次都在犯罪现场被逮到过。”民豪调侃道。

“最后都证明了我不是犯罪嫌疑人！”托马斯争辩，“况且这个人又不一定是我。”

他们又调侃了几句才逐渐安静下来。三个人都沉默地一页一页翻看着米奇斯拉夫·斯特林斯基的档案。

他们翻页所需要的时间变得越来越长了，普兰蒂斯注意到。

这是因为托马斯。普兰蒂斯想，她从那个孩子空白的表情和其他两个孩子担忧的神色上就能看出来。她甚至都不需要为此成为一名行为分析师。

他们最终花了很长的时间才看完第一份档案。

当档案被合上的时候，普兰蒂斯注意到托马斯颤抖地呼出了一口气。他给了他的同伴们一个微笑——不算真切，但起码是一个微笑——然后在其他二人的默许下拿起了第二份档案。

就在这时，审讯室的门被打开了，JJ的脸露了出来：“诺亚·斯特林斯基到了。”她说到这儿看了一眼托马斯，“并且他看上去有些激动。”

说“有些激动”实在是有些委婉了。因为三人组都透过打开的门听到外面一个男人的声音质问道：“斯泰尔斯（Stiles）在哪？”

三人组因为这个新出现的名字愣了一下。

“我的儿子在哪？”伴随着这句话出现的还有杂乱的脚步声，并且声音越来越大。

哦。  
托马斯想到。又或者他什么都没有想，他只知道他的身体僵硬着，大脑一片空白。他能感觉到民豪挨着他的身子又靠近了点，而纽特紧紧握住了他的手。但除此以外，他什么都不知道。

又或者是他自己不想知道？

还没等托马斯想出一个答案，审讯室的门就被打开了，一个四十多岁穿着制服的男人出现在了门口。

他听见那个男人用颤抖的声音叫他：“斯泰尔斯？”

托马斯夺门而出。


	3. Chapter 3

托马斯最终还是没能跑出多远，他刚出了审讯室就被外面的FBI按在了地上，而且这次他们还给他戴上了手铐。

“嘿，孩子，”抓住他的那个黑人探员说道，“再这么做一次，猜猜看你的下场会是什么？你听明白了吗？”

于是托马斯又被带了回去，他能感觉到他的朋友们看向他的关切眼神和他们对那个探员的愤怒，但是此时此刻，托马斯唯一能看到的，就只有站立在审讯室门口处的诺亚·斯特林斯基。

那个男人看上去也就四十多岁的模样，但是头发却已经白了一半。他之前伸向托马斯的手因为男孩突如其来的发作而尴尬地停在了半空。托马斯看到男人愣了一会，慢慢地将手收了回来。而当他发现男人的视线与他的相撞时，托马斯立刻就将头侧向了一边，避开了那个人的眼睛。

诺亚看着斯泰尔斯，感觉喉咙里像是哽住了什么东西，让他说不出话来——他的儿子，在失踪了14个月后终于又回到了他的身边。上帝啊。

诺亚一直知道，在野狐事件之后斯泰尔斯的状态一直不是很好，他因为艾莉森的死而自责，时常会在半夜惊醒，有时候斯泰尔斯会一直睁着眼直到天明，也有时候他会在凌晨抓起一件外套开着他的吉普去树林里闲逛，一呆便是几个小时。诺亚起初由于担心斯泰尔斯的状态，会在他去树林中闲逛的时候陪在他身边。他的儿子很少在那些情况下说话，所以诺亚也没有强迫他什么，他们父子俩隔三差五就会去树林里转一圈，尽管气氛是沉默的，但是诺亚知道斯泰尔斯的状态在渐渐变好。随着斯泰尔斯在夜里惊醒次数的减少，诺亚渐渐也便放心偶尔让斯泰尔斯一个人在凌晨时去树林里闲逛——通常都是在诺亚在警局忙活其他案子的时候。但是谁都没有想到的是，在野狐事件的两个月之后的某一天清晨，斯泰尔斯失踪了。

或者更确切一些来说，他被绑架了。

诺亚永远都会记住那天。他上午刚从警局回家，整个人都疲惫不堪，打算随便吃点什么东西就去睡一觉。他在上楼后习惯性地去了斯泰尔斯的卧室看了一眼，他儿子的书包正好好地放在地上，而床上的被子枕头还是一团糟。诺亚笑着摇了摇头，打了个哈欠正打算回屋睡觉。随即他的笑容僵在了脸上，他看了一眼腕表，时针指向上午十点，正是比肯高中上课的时间，而今天是星期四。

诺亚深吸了两口气，接着掏出手机给学校打了电话，学校的老师在确认他的身份后告诉他斯泰尔斯今天并没有来上学，电话那边的声音还关切地询问道一切是否还好。

诺亚不知道自己最后是怎么挂的电话，他只记得当他开着巡逻车到了他和斯泰尔斯经常会去的地方时，他看见一辆蓝色吉普车孤零零地停在林子中间，车门大开，里面却一个人也没有。诺亚叫来了警局的人，最终是副警长乔丹在靠近公路的树林边缘找到了斯泰尔斯被踩碎的手机。

他们立刻发布了全境通告，但是没有人发现过斯泰尔斯的踪迹。斯科特他们在意识到斯泰尔斯被绑架后也都来帮忙了，他们利用一切课余时间来搜寻线索。以斯科特为首的狼人从树林开始追踪斯泰尔斯的气味，莉迪亚试图将他们为数不多的线索串联起来，看是否有超自然因素牵涉其中，就连远在法国的克里斯·阿金特在听说后也赶了回来，动用他作为猎人的人脉试图弄清楚斯泰尔斯身上到底发生了什么。

但是什么都没有。

他们所拥有的线索就只有斯泰尔斯被丢在树林的吉普和他被踩碎的手机，吉普车附近有争斗的痕迹，而手机旁边有车胎留下的泥土痕迹。但是最终，他们顺着车胎痕迹追踪到的也只有一辆越野车，那辆车被弃置于几百英里以外的一片旷野上，而在那里他们发现了直升飞机起飞后的痕迹。

诺亚几乎是怀着绝望的心情对越野车的车牌号进行了搜寻匹配，而在那之后就连他们最后的希望都破碎了——车牌号显示这辆车已经被报失。他们最后的线索也断了。

那之后寻人启事贴满了比肯山的大街小巷，但是有关斯泰尔斯的线索却一条都没有再出现过。

直到今天。

诺亚在家收到了FBI打来的一通电话。当电话里自称加西亚的女探员告诉他他的儿子被找到的时候，诺亚失手打碎了杯。他买了张通往弗吉尼亚阿博石小镇的最快的机票，在去机场的路上给梅丽莎打了电话。

“他们找到斯泰尔斯了。”诺亚说，“FBI，他们说斯泰尔斯现在正在弗吉尼亚一个叫阿博石的地方，我现在正要坐飞机赶过去。”他听到电话里传来梅丽莎吸了一口气，接着是抽泣的声音。

“天啊，诺亚……”他听到电话那头的梅丽莎说道，语气犹豫，“他还好吗？”

诺亚因为这个问题沉默了一会儿：“我不知道，梅丽莎，我还不知道。不过重要的是，我们找到他了，而且我会带他回家。”

诺亚也曾疑惑过为什么会是FBI打电话通知他斯泰尔斯的下落，但斯泰尔斯失而复得后所带来的喜悦使得这个问题只在他脑海里停留了一瞬便被忽略了。坐在飞机上，诺亚所能想到的一切就是他终于能再见到斯泰尔斯了，在失踪14个月之久后，他终于能带他的儿子回家了。

但是诺亚·斯特林斯基在飞机上绝对没有想到的是他的儿子会在他的眼前被戴上手铐领回审讯室。他还没来得及质问那些探员的行为就被其中一个探员带出了审讯室。他在出门前再度看了斯泰尔斯一眼，而当他意识到男孩有意避开了和他的眼神接触时，诺亚突然没来由的一阵心慌。

“您好，斯特林斯基先生，”那位探员率先向他伸出手介绍自己，“我是BAU小组的特别探员艾米莉·普兰蒂斯，在您到来之前的这段时间一直是由我负责您儿子的谈话和调查。”

“您好探员，我是诺亚·斯特林斯基，比肯山的警长。”诺亚在握完手后侧头向审讯室瞄了瞄，“请问我现在能进去见我儿子了吗？”

“在那之前，我们有些事想和您确认一下，”普兰蒂斯探员脸上的犹疑之色让诺亚心里突然升起一股不舒服的感觉，"您确定您只有一个孩子吗？我是说，您的儿子没有一个双胞胎兄弟什么的吗？“

”没有……“诺亚被她的问题弄糊涂了，目睹儿子被逮捕后的怒气也随之升起，”我和我的妻子只有一个儿子。而他现在就在里面，你们却不让我去见他！“

”请不要激动，先生。“普兰蒂斯安抚道，“事实上，在我们通过网络识别到这个孩子的身份后，我们的成员就立刻联系了您。”

诺亚强压下怒气，抹了把脸，示意她继续往下说。

“但是，在那之后我们与那孩子谈话的过程中发现，他似乎并不认为自己的名字是米奇斯拉夫·斯特林斯基，更不认为自己就是斯泰尔斯。”

“……什么意思？”诺亚心里那股不安的感觉愈发强烈了。

“他和他的朋友坚持认为他的名字是托马斯，”普兰蒂斯紧盯着诺亚的眼睛，声音轻柔但却不容置疑，“我们是在一个犯罪现场发现他和他的朋友们的，尽管现在并没有表明他们和犯罪行为有所关联，但是你还是要记住这一点。所以，我们需要你在进去之后不要过于激动。”

诺亚看着眼前的普兰蒂斯，又回头看了看审讯室里低头沉默的斯泰尔斯（他真的是他的斯泰尔斯吗？），心里曾经涌出的喜悦期待和感伤全都被迎头泼来的冷水浇了下去。

“好、好的。”诺亚回答道，声音有些沙哑，他清了清嗓子又重新说了一次，“好的，我会记住的。”

普兰蒂斯看着诺亚再度走进审讯室，她注意到这位父亲的肩膀较之前塌下去了些许。她突然后悔这次他们将他叫来的行为是不是过于鲁莽了。

没有人能给她答案。

她转身走向加西亚的小屋，看看她是否找到有关金发男孩纽特的线索，而在她身后，诺亚·斯特林斯基关上了审讯室的门。


	4. Chapter 4

诺亚在进门后犹豫了一下，他面向三个男孩，右手尴尬地放在了门把上：“呃，我能坐在那里吗？”他用手指了指男孩们对面的那张椅子。

三个人对视了一眼，之后纽特点了点头。

诺亚慢慢地走过去，坐在了椅子上。他的视线落在了中间的男孩——斯泰尔斯，他的孩子——身上，将这个孩子的样貌一点一点地印在眼睛里：他的头发短了一点，额前的发不再像之前一样支棱起来，而是服帖地贴在了额头上；他的眼神更深邃了，里面多了一些诺亚不愿深究的东西；他的体格也更健壮了，不再是那一副单薄的样子……

直到对面的男孩在他的注视下不舒服地动了动身子，诺亚才像是被惊醒一般收回了他的目光。  
“抱歉，”他右手握拳，放在嘴边佯装咳嗽，“普兰蒂斯探员应该向你提过我？我是诺亚·斯特林斯基……”诺亚说到这儿停了一下，期盼地看向男孩，但是男孩再度别开的目光却让他的眼睛一点一点地暗了下去。

托马斯在那样的眼神下忍不住瑟缩了一下。而他的动作似乎让对面的人意识到了什么，诺亚立刻对他露出了一个微笑：“斯泰、托马斯，是吗？我听说他们现在是这么称呼你的？”

托马斯点了点头，这个动作终于让诺亚松了一口气，他放在桌上的双手下意识地向前伸出，然后又立刻缩了回来。“上帝啊，斯泰尔斯……”诺亚喃喃道，眼里隐隐约约泛出泪花，并没有注意到自己再次叫出了他儿子的名字，“我还以为我再也见不到你了……我们找遍了比肯山，追查着我们能找到的一切线索，但是我们还是晚了一步。等我们找到那里的时候，那架该死的直升飞机已经把你带走了。”诺亚说到这儿声音有些哽咽，但他还是勉力露出了一个笑容，“我很高兴他们找到了你，斯泰尔斯。”

“我很抱歉，先生。”托马斯这次终于抬起头直视着诺亚的眼睛说道，“但是我恐怕不是你认识的斯泰尔斯。”

诺亚的笑容僵在了脸上。

“嘿，加西亚，有没有找到那个英国男孩的信息？”普兰蒂斯问道。

“噢，亲爱的艾米莉，你是在怀疑我的办事效率吗？”坐在转椅上的加西亚回过头，假装生气地说道。

“别这样，加西亚。我知道你一定找到了什么东西。”

“好吧，就让无所不知的加西亚女王为你揭露事情的真相吧！”加西亚转回到她的电脑前，点开了一份文件，“见见西蒙·布朗*。出生于英国的拉纳克小镇，11岁在家庭旅游时出了车祸，父亲当场死亡，母亲在抢救无效后离世，在那之后他和比他小两岁的妹妹朵拉*被送往当地的一家孤儿院——哦，可怜的孩子。他们在孤儿院呆了一年，在此期间有几家人曾明确表达过想要收养兄妹其中一人的想法，但是这两个孩子拒绝被分开。档案显示西蒙和朵拉在一年后被亨特一家收养。但是当我准备再继续调查下去的时候，所有的线索就走进了一个死胡同。  
在那之后，官方系统里再也没有关于西蒙和朵拉·布朗的任何记录，而原本登记在亨特一家名下的房子也停止了使用，之后也并没有再出现他们的信用卡消费记录。”

普兰蒂斯的眼神因为加西亚的描述而警觉起来：“也就是说，在收养了这对兄妹之后，这家人的所有痕迹就从这个世界上消失了？”

加西亚点了点头：“没错，而且不仅如此。我按照同样的线索又在失踪儿童的名单中又搜索了一遍，你猜怎么着——原来在被领养后就消失的孩子不止这一对兄妹，此外还有五个孩子被从不同小镇的孤儿院中被带走。”

“而这只是英国范围内的。”普兰蒂斯轻声说道。

“什么？”加西亚愣了一下，“你是说在英国以外还有别的孩子也被以这样的方法带走了？”

“想想看，加西亚。那三个男孩中只有纽特是从英国的孤儿院中被带走的。而托马斯和民豪都来自于美国，一个从自己家乡的树林中失踪，一个被推定死亡。”普兰蒂斯缓缓说道，她的思绪在说话的过程中愈加清晰，“最终这三个从世人眼里消失的男孩不知因为什么原因走到了一起？还决定寻找各种涉及到失踪孩子的案件的信息？我可不相信这是什么巧合。更何况，一次是偶然，两次是巧合，而三次就可以称之为规律了。”

加西亚睁大了眼睛，看着普兰蒂斯在她的注视下拿走了打印出的纽特的资料，转身向审讯室的方向走去：“看起来我们要有个大案子了。”

普兰蒂斯走到审讯室前，和BAU其他组员简单说明了一下加西亚找到的信息和她所作出的推断，整个小组沉默了一瞬，接着摩根看向普兰蒂斯说道：“你应该知道，如果你所有的推断是正确的话，那么这个案子就已经超出我们的管辖范围了。” 

里德在这时插了句嘴：“你们知道吗，据英国失踪儿童组织统计,在英国每年有14万儿童失踪, 即每天383名儿童。也就是说，每不到4分钟，就有一个儿童失踪，这其中大部分人都在失踪后的几天内被找回或者自愿回家，但是也有一部分人在那之后便杳无音信。”

“里德。”

高个青年在霍奇纳无奈的眼神下后知后觉地闭上了嘴，脸上轻微泛起了红色。

“无论如何，我觉得我们有必要询问一下这些孩子，看他们知不知道更多的信息。”

经过几分钟的沉默与思考，摩根最终接受了普兰蒂斯的提议：“我知道了。试试看我们能发现什么吧。”

普兰蒂斯给了她的队友们一个微笑，接着拉开审讯室的门走了进去。

在门打开的一刹那，三个男孩的眼神一下都射去了那个方向，并且都摆出了一副戒备的姿态。诺亚在他们这样的表现下，后知后觉地转身看向了门的方向，这才意识到了普兰蒂斯的出现。

“探员，请问有什么事吗？”诺亚努力使自己的声音听起来镇定一些。

“抱歉，斯特林斯基警长，”普兰蒂斯的语气正式了些，她冲着警长晃了晃手中的文件，“但我认为你儿子可能被牵涉到了别的案件中。”

“……什么？”警长张大了嘴。

“我很抱歉。”普兰蒂斯说，“但我恐怕您的孩子并不是唯一一个牵涉到反常失踪案件的未成年。”

警长似乎没有料到是这个原因，他沉默了一下，接着说道：“如果这能够帮助我抓到带走斯泰尔斯的混蛋的话。”他说完后将身子转了回去，但眼睛还在盯着女探员的一举一动。

普兰蒂斯松了口气，将视线转移到三个男孩的身上。但是在她能说话之前，纽特先开了口：“你们该死的终于意识到我们的存在了，嗯？”金发男孩嘴角上挑，露出一个嘲讽意义十足的微笑，“不得不说，我以为联邦探员和警察局的警长会更礼貌一些，起码不会当着别人的面替别人做决定。”男孩的眼睛里流露出一丝怒气，“尤其是这个别人并不认识你的情况下。”

纽特在“别人”二字上加重了语气，普兰蒂斯可以看到警长因为他的这句话身子颤动了一下。

“事实上，纽特，”普兰蒂斯说道，“这件事跟你也有些关系。”她把装着纽特资料的档案袋向前推了推，“你知道你有一个妹妹吗？”

上一秒还挂在纽特脸上的嘲讽笑意在这一瞬间被惊愕所取代。

“我……什么？！”

民豪和托马斯也都震惊地看向他们的朋友。

纽特一把抓起了桌面上的档案，右手飞速翻动着（他甚至都没在第一页停留看一下自己的姓名），最终，他在看到其中一页资料上的照片后停了下来。

索尼娅的照片。

“哥们，索尼娅居然是你的妹妹吗？”民豪的声音从一旁传来。

汤米轻声抽气的声音也在他耳边响起。

但是现在纽特无暇顾及这些，他满脑子都是索尼娅跟右支在一起的样子。

多可笑啊。纽特想到，有记忆以来他和他的妹妹第一次见面，他们不仅没有认出来对方，索尼娅甚至还用枪指着他的脑袋。

接着他的记忆又转到了他们最后和右支在一起的场景。似乎是想到了什么，他整个人突然间慌乱起来。 

普兰蒂斯谨慎地在一旁观察着纽特，看着他的表情从一开始的不敢置信转到思索，接着男孩的动作突然变得慌乱起来，她因为这一幕挑了挑眉。

只见纽特抓住了托马斯的胳膊，语气急促地问他：“汤米，索尼娅她在右支的时候，那个炸弹……”

右支和……炸弹？  
普兰蒂斯隐晦地向窗外看了一眼，知道她的同伴能看清屋内的一切场景。看来他们在这几个男孩身上能得到比预想中更多的信息。

而托马斯的表情从一开始的困惑转为理解，他抓住纽特不断颤抖的手，安抚性地说道，“嘿，纽特，放轻松，索尼娅没事的。”他握住纽特的手紧了紧，“在我们扔出那个炸弹之前，索尼娅就已经被带到了飞艇附近。嘿，看着我纽特，她不会有事的。”

纽特深吸了一口气，接着点了点头。他感受到了民豪向前倾身伸出手握了握他的肩膀，于是纽特用右手握了回去，紧紧地捏了两下才放开。

等到心情逐渐平静下来后，纽特才问出了他的问题：“你想知道什么？”

普兰蒂斯与警长对视了一眼，她冲警长点了点头，接着对纽特说道：“我们想知道你刚刚提到的‘右支’是什么？一个组织吗？还有你们为什么会有炸弹，还有飞艇，你们是怎么弄到这些东西的？更重要的是，我很好奇，为什么从三个不同地方失踪的人——更别提其中有一个还是在英国失踪的——最终会凑到一起寻找有关失踪孩子的线索呢？”

民豪听后嗤笑道：“仅仅是用我们三个目前还不确定真实性的档案就想换来这么多问题的答案吗？女士，我觉得你和你的组员们有些贪心啊。我并不觉得这是个公平的交易。”

“那你们觉得什么是公平的交易？顺便说一下，档案的真实性是毋庸置疑的。”

托马斯抬头直视着普兰蒂斯的眼睛，他的整个面部表情都平静下来了，还带有一丝决心。

“我们有一个条件。”托马斯说道，“帮助我们从那个组织里救出我们的朋友。”

没等普兰蒂斯提问是什么组织，托马斯再度说道：“救出我们的朋友，我们就会告诉你一切。

“关于我们为什么会出现在案发现场，关于我们身上到底发生了什么。

“还有……

“关于WICKED。”


	5. Chapter 5

“我很抱歉我们无法保证这个。”普兰蒂斯说，她挥挥手制止了男孩们即将说出口的反驳，“BAU只是隶属于FBI的一个小组，尽管我们拥有一定自主选择案件的权利，但是也不能就像这样直接介入你和你朋友们所牵涉进的事情中。更何况，”普兰蒂斯放缓了语速，眼睛紧紧地盯着男孩们的表情，“我想你们牵涉进来的也不是什么小事件对吗？”

三个男孩一瞬间僵硬的动作让普兰蒂斯知道自己猜对了。她和警长对视了一眼，加快了语速：“被牵扯进去的孩子一共有多少个？几个？十几个？还是几十个？”

“你猜怎么着？”民豪一推桌子站了起来，“既然你不能帮助我们，我们也就没有再说下去的必要了。托马斯，纽特，我们走。”

他正要向前迈步，却发现自己的手臂被谁抓住了，他向下看了一眼，是托马斯。

托马斯拍了拍民豪的胳膊站了起来。

“是几百人。”托马斯说道，他的眼神锁住了普兰蒂斯的双眼，他需要让她知道他所说的一切都是真的，“不仅是孩子，还有成年人。”

审讯室的门被再一次打开了，BAU小组其余的成员走了进来。

“你能保证你说的一切都是真实的吗？”摩根说道，同时仔细端详着托马斯的表情。

“我保证。”

“好的，”摩根点点头，身体向后靠在了墙上，“那来聊聊吧。”

托马斯回头看了看他的朋友们，纽特拍了拍他的肩，民豪虽然皱着眉啧了一声，倒也没有反对。托马斯对着他的朋友们点了点头，深深地吸了一口气。他抬头看了看面前的FBI探员们，又向一旁的诺亚·斯特林斯基投去了目光，却又在目光相交的一瞬间迅速回过了头。

“我们开始吧。”托马斯说道，“首先，你们需要知道的是，在过去的几年里，我们一直坚信世界即将毁灭，人类面临灭亡，而我们还有其他一些孩子们则是人类延续下去的唯一希望。”

接下来的三个小时，屋子里除了男孩们外的所有人都觉得自己听了个科幻故事。

托马斯从他在迷宫醒来的第一天说起。林地里的生活，林地中三十多个没有之前记忆的男孩，随后出现的女孩特蕾莎，迷宫，鬼火兽。他告诉屋子里的人他们是如何发现了迷宫的出口，又是如何逃出了迷宫（托马斯没有提到那些在这个过程中他们所失去的伙伴）。他说起在一开始他们是那么的相信自己已经逃离了WICKED的控制，相信自己已经自由了，而最后所谓的自由不过是WICKED的另一个骗局。托马斯告诉他们空地人是如何在阿瑞斯的帮助下再度逃出了WICKED的魔掌，又是如何遭遇了狂客的追赶，以及沙漠中温斯顿的自杀。

里德在托马斯第一次提到狂客的时候就反驳了它的真实性。

“这不可能！”里德脱口说道，“僵尸是不存在的！就算是之前传闻由埃博拉病毒引起的‘僵尸病’也已经被证实为病症的一种表现*。”

民豪在这时候发出了一声嗤笑：“是啊，没错。把你那些话留给温斯顿说吧。”

审讯室中一下子陷入了死一般的寂静。没有人再说话。里德低着头，不安地挪了挪脚。

纽特选择在这时候替托马斯说下去。他告诉众人他们有关寻找右支的决定，又提起他们在雷暴中碰到的布伦达和豪尔赫, WICKED的再度袭击，右支。纽特在讲述时语调平稳，只有在谈到特蕾莎的背叛时声音里才流露出了一丝厌恶。

他说到他们和右支都被WICKED包围，鼠人和艾娃·佩吉几乎就要得手了，而这时汤米出现了，手中拿着炸弹。他说到艾娃·佩吉曾试图劝阻托马斯，但是空地人在这时选择站在托马斯的身后，支持他无论做出来的什么决定。

最后汤米对着WICKED扔出了手中的炸弹。

场面顿时变得混乱起来。跪在地上的孩子们趁着机会站起来反抗WICKED的士兵们，他们夺走士兵手里的枪支，朝着士兵打出子弹，右支的人在这时夺回了他们的车，在冲回来的布伦达和豪尔赫的掩护下将尽可能多的孩子带走。更多的子弹射向了鼠人和艾娃·佩吉，鼠人不得不掩护着她回到博格飞船。而纽特，托马斯，民豪还有煎锅就是在这时趁乱逃走了。

“我们跑进了附近的森林，但是当时太黑了，煎锅最后和我们走失了。

“因为怕WICKED追过来，我们就往森林深处走去，期间我们从山上滚了下来，没人受重伤，所以我们就干脆接着向前走，这样反而减小了WICKED找到我们的风险。

“第四天的时候我们发现我们来到了一个小镇。一个完整的、充满活力的小镇。差不多就是那时候我们意识到我们被WICKED骗了，闪焰症根本就不存在，世界没有毁灭，狂客也不过是他们基于超自、基于一些生物改造出来的东西。

“之后的事情你们应该也知道了。就像汤米之前说的，我们搜寻有关失踪孩子的信息，去查清楚，把孩子救出来。

“有那么一次我们真的找到了其中一个伙伴的信息，该死的,我们甚至都走到他家门口了。但是我们没有敲门，因为我们不知道该如何告诉她她的孩子已经去世了。查克是个好孩子。

“我们这么干了差不多能有两个月，之后就碰上你们了。”纽特说着抱起了肩膀，冲着一干探员挑起了眉，“我们已经说完了，现在你们的决定是什么？”

摩根确实没想到他所听到的会是这样的一个故事。

他抿了抿嘴唇，和霍奇纳对视了一眼，最终说道：“我们需要核实你们所说的话的真实性。有什么具体的地址可以提供给我们的吗？”

“阿布奎基。”民豪开口说道，“这是我们在离开那个小镇后进入的第一个城市的名字。把那个地方的地图给我，我或许能够给你们指出来我们逃出来的地方。”

摩根点了点头，看了眼JJ，金发的女探员会意，随即出门去寻找地图。

摩根将视线再度转回到了托马斯的身上：“如果一切信息都能被核实的话，我们会协助你救出你们的朋友。”

三个男孩对视了一眼，都看见了彼此眼中的希望和决心。

“在那之前，我希望你们三人能跟随我们回到FBI总部，我们会找个地方妥善安置你们的。”

还没等三人组回答，另外一个声音插了进来。

“不，摩根探员，”诺亚说道，“我相信比起跟你们回FBI，我儿子和他的朋友们更应该跟我一起回家。”

“不，斯特林斯基先生，您不知道……”

普兰蒂斯试图说服他，但是诺亚挥挥手阻止了她接下来要说的话。

“探员们，诺亚说着，目光却在凝视托马斯，“让我问问托马斯和他的朋友们一件事，我确信这件事和那个天杀的WICKED存在一定联系。”他忽略了托马斯和探员们惊讶的神情，继续说道，“如果在我问完之后，托马斯他们同意我的观点并且愿意跟我回到比肯山，那么你们不能阻止他。至于到时候你们能不能知道这件事，就要听这个孩子的了。你同意吗？”诺亚看向男孩。

托马斯迟疑着点了点头。

诺亚又看向BAU的成员们，摩根在与组员眼神交流后，也抿着嘴同意了这个做法。

“摩根，你觉得我们可以信任他们吗？” 里德问道。他口中的四个人此时正在一间没有监控也没有双向玻璃的屋子中进行着一场谈话。

“他们的肢体语言不像是在作假，”摩根说，“而这也意味着我们别无选择。”

十分钟后，托马斯走出了房间，来到了摩根面前。

“我要回比肯山。”托马斯要求道，“但如果你们想知道更多的真相的话，你们必须跟我一起回去。并且只能是刚刚听到我们经历的BAU的组员。”

诺亚这时从托马斯的身后出现了，他补充了一句：“除了BAU的组员外，你们也可以选择带上拉斐尔·麦高，我相信他也是你们FBI中的一名探员。但是除此以外，不能再有别的人了。”

BAU的众人对视了一眼。

“我们需要和上级汇报一下。”摩根最终说道，“在那之后，我们就出发。”


	6. Chapter 6

“嘿托马斯，你真的相信刚才那个人说的话吗？”

托马斯看了民豪一眼，这个亚裔男孩此时正坐在座位上，皱着眉头——他们现在正坐在由BAU提供的小型飞机上向比肯山飞去。

“这值得一试。”托马斯耸了耸肩，“而且比起来被关进FBI的总部等消息，我还是更喜欢自己行动。”

“不过话又说回来，汤米，如果那警长说的话都是真的的话，谁能想到你之前还和一群狼人做过朋友呢？”纽特轻笑着，揶揄地戳弄了好友几下。

“纽特！”托马斯小声抗议了一下，不过在对上两位朋友揶揄的神情后，他只好无奈地撇过头去不看他俩。

这一切都源于开始于昨天晚上诺亚和他们三个之间的谈话。

“听着，孩子，我知道我接下来要说的事情对你们而言可能很难接受，但是……”诺亚说到这顿了一下，他来回地转着圈，手不断摩挲着自己的头发，好像不知道该如何开口。

最终，就在三人组等得快不耐烦的时候，诺亚才仿佛下了好大决心一般开了口：“你们听说过狼人吗？”

三个男孩的身体均是一震，托马斯眯了眯眼睛，悄悄地将手伸到背后去够匕首，而当他意识到他们身上所有的武器都 被FBI收走后，他不禁低低地咒骂了一声。

“看来你们是听说过了，”诺亚说道，如释重负地了呼一口气，“男孩们，我没有恶意。只不过在听完你们的经历后，我觉得我们可能有些信息需要共享一下。显然关于这点我并没有想错。”

既然拿不到武器，外面还有一群警察和FBI随时注意着这里的情况，托马斯索性也就不再遮遮掩掩。他看着诺亚，直截了当地问道：“你怎么觉得我们会知道这些东西？”

诺亚冲纽特那边扬了扬头：“你那位朋友在说起被改造的狂客时犯了个小错误。”

托马斯一愣，想起了纽特之前险些脱口而出的“超自然生物”，但在那之后纽特很快就纠正过来了，他们原本以为没有人会注意到的。

“可那才一个字而已！”

诺亚看着托马斯不敢置信的表情和另外两个男孩懊恼气愤的神情，露出了自他来到阿博石后的第一个笑容：“可别小看一位有着丰富经验的警长。而且，我觉得那几位FBI探员肯定也发现了你们在隐瞒什么，只不过因为你们已经给出了足够多并且足以令人震撼的信息，他们才没有继续追问你们。”

对面三个孩子的表情让诺亚又是一阵轻笑，在斯泰尔斯失踪后他已经很久没有感受到这么轻松了。而如今他终于找到了斯泰尔斯，尽管他的儿子在失忆后被扔进一座巨大的该死的迷宫，但诺亚已经了解到他并不是独自一人。这就够了。就像当初在比肯山一样，尽管斯泰尔斯总是能把自己搅和进一切危险事件的中心，但他总能和他的朋友一起度过难关。这样的想法不禁让诺亚的表情柔和下来，看向另外两个男孩的目光也更多了分善意。

男孩们注意到了这细微的变化，之前一直微微紧绷的身体也一点一点地放松下来。

“你又是怎么知道狼人的？”纽特提问道，他的语气还是带着些懊恼，仿佛不敢相信自己之前居然犯了一个愚蠢的错误。

“当你儿子的朋友有一天突然变成毛茸茸的狼人后，我猜你也不能奢求更多了。”诺亚说着耸了耸肩，好像他说出的只不过是一个再寻常不过的句子，而对面的男孩们显然不这么认为。

“托马斯，狼人？你认真的？”

托马斯一时也因为这个消息没缓过神来，他头也没回地甩给民豪一句“我怎么知道！”接着看向诺亚：“你怎么能确定我就是斯泰尔斯？”

托马斯生硬的回复令诺亚的呼吸微微一顿，不过他迅速调整好了状态，回答道：“你可以看看你脑袋的右侧，那里应该有一块三角形的疤痕，是你小时候学骑自行车的时候摔的。”

托马斯迟疑地抬起手摸向了诺亚说的位置，那里的确有一块疤痕，三角形的。  
他的手停在了那里，不知道接下来该说些什么。

诺亚见他半天没有动作，还以为是托马斯不相信他。他揉了揉眉心，有些疲惫地说道：“听着，孩子，你要是不相信的话，等一会我们出去可以做个亲子鉴定什么的，但是现在我们还有更要紧的事情要谈，我不确信FBI还能让我们单独在这里呆上多久……”

诺亚的话还没说完就被托马斯打断了：“我是怎么失踪的？”

诺亚猛地抬头看向托马斯，他感觉自己的心脏怦怦直跳，嘴唇也不由得干涩起来。

托马斯在他的注视下不安地挪了挪脚，小心翼翼地又问了一遍：“呃，我是说，斯泰尔斯是怎么失踪的？”

“你……呃，”诺亚一开口便发觉自己的声音有些沙哑，他赶紧清了清嗓子才接着回答到，“你那段时间状态不是很好——你的一个朋友身上出了事，而你把它归结到自己身上。那段时间你总是会去树林里待着，而我也总是在那些时候陪在你身边。”诺亚说到这儿闭了闭眼睛，“后来你的状态渐渐好了起来，我也就放心白天让你一个人去树林闲逛——我以为不会出事的，斯科特他们，哦，就是你的朋友们，已经将比肯山划为自己的领地，野狐的事也被解决了，我以为不会出事的。但是从我不应该让你一个人去树林闲逛的，我从不应该这样做的。

“那天你的书包还在卧室里，学校也说你没有去上课。等我意识到有什么不对赶过去的时候，吉普车上已经不见你的身影了。我发动了一切资源寻找你，斯科特他们也有帮忙，可是当我们最终找到你的踪迹的时候，你已经被直升飞机带走了。

“14个月……上帝啊斯泰尔斯，我几乎以为我再也见不到你了。”男人颤抖的呼吸声让房间里的三个男孩不安又愧疚地撇开了眼睛。

“……我很抱歉。”

诺亚轻轻喷了一口气，又用力挤掉了眼眶中的湿气，他拍了拍面前男孩的肩膀，微笑着说道：“嘿，托马斯，没什么需要抱歉的。我知道这一切对你来说肯定很难接受，不过我们还有很多的时间。”他很快又补了一句，“如果你愿意给我机会的话。”

托马斯沉默了一下，然后点了点头。

诺亚觉得自己心里提着的一口气可算是微微落下了点，他对着托马斯点点头，右手紧紧捏了下男孩的肩膀：“你能回来真好。”

温馨中带着点尴尬的气氛又持续了那么一小会儿，最终是民豪轻咳了一声，故作镇定地问道：“那么，有关托马斯的朋友……？”

诺亚给他们大致说了一下斯泰尔斯的朋友斯科特和他的狼群的事情，关于斯科特是怎么成为狼人的以及斯泰尔斯在其中扮演了怎样的角色。最后，诺亚的表情变得严肃起来，他看着眼前的三个男孩说道：“事实上，引起我注意的是你们口中的那个‘狂客’。你们是这么叫它的对吧？”

男孩们点了点头。

“纽特之前提到你们发现狂客是基于超自然生物被改造的？”

在询问得到证实后，诺亚肯定了自己之前模糊的预感：“看来就算是为了解决WICKED，你们也必须和我回比肯山一趟了。”

“为什么？”

“你们几个之前有在哪里听说过‘恐怖博士’没？”


	7. Chapter 7

梅丽莎接到诺亚的电话的时候斯科特正要出发去学校。

屋内传来的母亲抽泣的声音让刚穿上鞋的斯科特有些疑惑地停下了脚步。他走进屋有点尴尬地停在了梅丽莎身旁，正要开口询问的时候，就看见梅丽莎擦了擦眼泪，声音沙哑地开口说道：“斯科特，他们找到斯泰尔斯了。”

所以当斯科特赶到学校见到狼群里的所有成员时，他所做的第一件事就是把他妈的话原封不动地给他的伙伴们重复了一遍：“他们找到斯泰尔斯了。”

吉良在他身旁惊呼了一声，原本心不在焉摆弄着手机的莉迪亚猛地抬起了头，玛丽亚更是在一瞬间连眼睛都变成了冰蓝色。只有利亚姆在一旁一头雾水地发问：“谁是斯泰尔斯？”而后梅森的一记肘击让他痛呼出声，在好友用口型提示他后，利亚姆终于想起了一年前他刚被转化成狼人时曾经同斯科特寻找过他失踪的朋友。  
他乖乖闭上了嘴。

其余几人并没有将心思放在一旁的两人身上。玛丽亚直接上前揪着斯科特的领子低声咆哮道：“他在哪？”

“斯泰尔斯的爸爸给我妈打了电话，他说是FBI找到了斯泰尔斯，现在他正坐飞机过去，好像是一个叫阿博什么的小镇。不出意外的话，斯泰尔斯明天应该就能回来了。” 念及一年多未见的好友，斯科特的眼睛黯了黯，暗暗握紧了拳。

“FBI？”莉迪亚皱了皱眉，“斯泰尔斯身上发生了什么？他为什么会和FBI在一起？”

玛丽亚闻言则眯起了眼睛，并威胁性地露出了獠牙：“他们抓到带走斯泰尔斯的人没有？我要杀了那帮混蛋。”

“玛丽亚！”斯科特低声吼道，红光在他眼中一闪而过。

棕发姑娘呜咽了一声，收回了獠牙，瑟缩着向后退去。

莉迪亚伸出右手放在了玛丽亚的背上。她安抚地拍了拍好友，眼睛却盯向了斯科特。女妖毫不避让地看着阿尔法狼的眼睛，沉声说道：“告诉我所有事。”

“我知道的也不是很多……”斯科特松开了握紧的拳头，颓丧地抓了两下头发，“他的爸爸在电话里没说什么，但明天他们应该就会到家了。”

“那我们就在明天放学后过去。”莉迪亚最终说道。

斯科特等不及要给他的兄弟一个时隔14个月的拥抱了。  
而在那之后，他会亲自找到那些带走斯泰尔斯的人。

“说起来那个恐怖博士又是个什么东西？”民豪抓了抓头发，不耐地说道。

“根据诺亚的描述，他们是一群不知出于什么目的想把人类改造成各种超自然生物的老不死。他们把这种通过改造而成为超自然生物的人称为‘奇美拉’。”

“把人改造成超自然生物，那些恐怖博士一定和WICKED有什么关系。”纽特说着撇了撇嘴，“我可不相信这个世界上一下会出现两个神秘组织，还都以改造人体为乐。”

“不管最后事情怎样，我们总要去了才能知道。”民豪说着看向了舱内的另一个人，“托马斯，你想好去了比肯山后要怎么办了吗？”

“先看看情况吧，看那个狼人对于恐怖博士的了解到底有多少。诺亚毕竟没有直接参与他们的调查，很多细节上的地方他也不是很清楚。”

“我没说恐怖博士的事，”民豪摆了摆手，“我说的是斯泰尔斯。”

托马斯闻言愣了一下，他缓缓地眨动了下眼睛：“哦……你是指这个。”他沉默了一会，手指摸上了脑后那块三角形状的疤痕。

“我也不知道我会怎么做。”托马斯最终坦诚道，“在那些人的眼里我是斯泰尔斯，一个失踪了一年多的朋友。但是，现在的我没有一丁点作为斯泰尔斯时的记忆，就连这个名字都是别人告诉我的。所以坦白来讲，我也不知道我会怎么做。”

民豪点了点头，随即又低下头看着舱板，脑袋里不知道在想些什么。纽特则是安抚性地拍了拍托马斯的肩。气氛一时间陷入沉默。

过了不知道多久，诺亚的声音从机舱的另一头传来：“孩子们，做好准备，我们马上就要到比肯山了。”

三个男孩互相对视了一眼，都从对方的眼睛里看到了相同的神色。

这一次他们说不定真的可以击垮WICKED。

“警长，能借一步说话吗？”

诺亚回头，发现是FBI的那位女探员。他点点头，起身跟随探员女士去了飞机内的茶水间。

“有什么事吗？”诺亚说着靠在了一旁的桌子上，近两日的事情带给他的情绪波动实在太大，此时连这位已经习惯熬夜工作的警长都不由得觉得觉得眉心一跳一跳地疼。

“我们有一件事情需要您的帮忙。”普兰蒂斯说道，“通过之前的谈话，我相信您也知道您的儿子经历了什么，他们的经历……很不一般。”

诺亚叹了口气，对着普兰蒂斯苦笑了一声：“与其说不一般，倒不如说是难以置信。”

普兰蒂斯闻言沉默了一下，随即点头肯定了他的说法：“的确。所以我们希望您能暂时将托马斯所经历的事情保密。如果他和他的朋友们说的是真的——并且照现在的情况来看极有可能是真的，那么在FBI正式介入之前，这件事不能让任何人知道。”

“我了解了。”

普兰蒂斯一口气还没松完，就被诺亚的下一句话堵了回去。

“但斯、托马斯的朋友们必须知道这一切。”诺亚盯着普兰蒂斯的双眼说道，“我是指比肯山的那一群。”

“可是警长，这件事绝对不能散布出去！你不知道这样做的严重性！”

“我当然知道，不知道的是你。”诺亚抬起手并做了个微微下压的手势，示意普兰蒂斯不要那么激动，“你想知道昨天我和男孩们说了什么吗？”

普兰蒂斯迟疑着点点了头。

“我说了一些有关他在比肯山的朋友们的事情。”诺亚说道，“而无论你愿不愿意相信，警长，那些孩子和我的儿子一样，同样深陷于这件事当中。”

普兰蒂斯在诺亚说话的过程中一直在观察警长的表情和他身体的动作，最终她得出了一个她不是很想要的结论——除非诺亚是一个演技拿过奥斯卡小金人的演员，不然他所说的极有可能是真的。思考了一会儿，普兰蒂斯决定答应诺亚的条件，但是有一个前提。

“我们要知道昨天你和托马斯他们的谈话内容，还有为什么比肯山的其他孩子也会被牵扯进这件事之中。”

出乎普兰蒂斯意料的是，诺亚这次干脆利落地点了点头：“可以。但只限于你们组内的成员和斯科特的父亲。”

“……好。”

“那么欢迎来到比肯山。”

FBI的小型飞机缓缓停在了比肯山的停机坪上。一早就收到接机通知的帕里什从警车中探出头，正要下车前去迎机，却在看到飞机中走出的人之后愣在了原地。

“斯泰尔斯？！”

托马斯的脚步顿了一下，他撇过头去，想把自己藏到诺亚的身后，不过他并没有成功。帕里什此时已经迎了上来，语气里难掩激动：“警长，你找到他了？”

“这些事以后我再跟你详说，我现在需要回家一趟。你开来的车在哪？”

“就在外面，警长。”

“借我用一下。”诺亚说着从这位副警长的手中拿走了车钥匙，并招呼着一群人跟上他。

帕里什有些疑惑地站在后面，直到诺亚他们将车开走后才后知后觉地意识到自己今天怕是要走回警局了。

一天前的斯科特绝不会想到他和斯泰尔斯的重逢竟会是现在这个样子。

他正站在斯泰尔斯家的院子里，双手还维持着扑过来拥抱的姿势，颈动脉却被一把匕首压住了。他能闻到匕首上附子草的味道，也能感觉到周围人的震惊，但他唯独有一件事弄不明白。

为什么匕首的另一端会被握在斯泰尔斯的手里。

他的好友一只手握住了匕首并将其压在他的脖子上，另一只手则将他伸出去的两只手钳住，力气大的简直都不像之前的他了。很快斯科特就注意到，不止是力气，斯泰尔斯就连声音都仿佛变了一个人。他一时间愣在那里，做不出任何反应。

托马斯见眼前的人没有说话，将匕首再度往下压了一分，隐隐有血从刀刃下流出。他的声音变得更加冰冷，视线缓缓扫过男孩身后的五个人：“回答我的问题，你们是谁？”

诺亚这时才反应过来，他连忙走上前去对托马斯说道：“托马斯，这是斯科特他们，我昨天和你提过的你在比肯山的朋友。”

托马斯闻言也愣了一下。他迅速将匕首收回，不发一言，转身向屋内走去。他的两个朋友见状也跟在了他的身后。

直到三个人先后进入了屋子，院子中凝滞住的气氛才稍有缓解。

所有人都陷入了沉默。过了一会儿，才有利亚姆有些颤抖的声音响起来：“那、那就是斯泰尔斯？”

诺亚头疼地揉了揉眉心，对着院外的莉迪亚几人说道：“都进来吧，有些事你们也应该知道了。”他说完后便安抚性地拍了拍斯科特的肩膀，率先进了屋。

莉迪亚几人迟疑地走近斯科特，刚刚近身便听见了斯科特的低语：“刚刚，斯科特是想杀了我。”他抬起头，眼神难过的像一只被狠狠踢了一脚的小狗崽，“他为什么要杀我？”

恍然间莉迪亚以为自己又看见了在斯泰尔斯失踪前的那个斯科特，而不是在这一年多以来他们所熟知的阿尔法狼。

莉迪亚站在斯科特身侧，侧头看向斯特林斯基的房子。一年过去了，斯科特已经不再是过去的斯科特。而如今，归来的斯泰尔斯还会是之前的他吗？  
小狗崽一般的斯科特问出了这个问题，不过狼群中没有人能给他一个答案。

就在这时，一只手从旁边伸过来拍了拍斯科特的肩膀。所有人都顺着那只手看了过去，是一个不认识的女人，她刚刚就站在诺亚的身边，但这之前并没有人关注她。

“你的朋友的情况有些复杂。”陌生女人说道，“很抱歉，但他现在不认识你们当中的任何人，包括警长在内。”

一瞬间所有人都瞪大了眼睛，不敢置信地看着她。

普兰蒂斯在这些孩子的瞪视下叹了口气。“进屋吧。我想警长很快就会把事情向你们解释清楚了。”

说完她便揽着距离她最近的女孩向屋内走去：“好了孩子们，让我们先进屋吧。”

在她身后，其他的几人对视了一眼，沉默地跟了上去。


	8. Chapter 8

屋子里的气氛尴尬极了。

斯科特坐在沙发上，目光在陌生的女人和斯泰尔斯之间转来转去。当然，他的目光在斯泰尔斯身上停留的时间更长一些，但斯科特也说不清这到底是因为他对他兄弟的思念还是因为斯泰尔斯给人的感觉。也许两者都有，不过如果斯科特能对他自己坦诚一点的话，后者的占比其实要更多一些。

\---- 斯泰尔斯令他感到陌生。

这倒也不是说14个月的阔别又把他的朋友变成了野狐 （他们当时可是有确保让那只鬼狐狸死得连渣都不剩），而是斯泰尔斯的眼神，和他坐在沙发上的样子。即便斯泰尔斯是斯科特最好的朋友，斯科特也还是要说，失踪之前的斯泰尔斯虽然是这个团队里的智力担当，但要论起武力值的话，德里克一个小指头就能把他弄到地上去。但是现在的斯泰尔斯， 现在的斯泰尔斯看似放松地坐在沙发上，但斯科特能感受到他在那件半袖下面绷紧的肌肉和他看向周围人时的警惕的眼神。

这样的眼神让斯科特坐立难安。他一方面想要冲上前去检查一下他朋友的身体状况，另一方面又忍不住怀疑，眼前的这个人真的是他们的斯泰尔斯吗？斯科特知道自己的这个想法有点无理取闹，毕竟斯泰尔斯的样子和气味都证明了他的身份，更别提他还是被自己的父亲带回家的。但斯科特还是止不住地在想，如果他眼前的真的是斯泰尔斯的话，那他又是经历了什么才会变成现在这个样子。是谁将他变成了现在这个样子。

他终于还是忍不住开了口。“斯泰尔斯，你为什么会变成这样？”   
你真的不认识我们了吗？

对面的男孩在听到他的话后整个人都僵了一下。斯科特见状不安地动了动身体，把后半句话咽了下去。他正要说些什么来补救，就听见了一个干涩的声音对他说：“我不是斯泰尔斯。”

“是托马斯，对吧？“ 端着水杯的诺亚一边走来一边说道。他将水杯放到众人面前，又安抚性地拍了拍满脸惊愕的斯科特，接着找了个位置坐了下来。

“孩子们，听着，我知道你们现在都有很多问题要问，说实话我现在也没比你们清楚多少。不过让我们先从所有人最关心的问题开始吧，“警长说着，用手依次指向四人，”这位是普兰蒂斯探员，就是她和她的同事找到了斯泰尔斯，也就是托马斯 ---- 别急，之后我们会解释这些问题的。在托马斯旁边的是他的朋友，纽特和民豪。他们三个几个月前刚从一个地方逃出来。男孩们，现在，如果你们愿意的话……“ 警长说着做了个手势。

“啊，棒极了。我们又要再讲一遍那个又臭又长没人爱听的故事了。” 纽特不情愿地咕哝道，随后便感觉到汤米的手安抚性地拍了拍他的大腿。既如此，他干脆整个人往沙发上一靠，一副不再说话的样子，摆明了把所有的事都交给了托马斯去处理。

不过托马斯正有此意。

“简单来说，就是我们三个被一个叫WICKED的组织从不同的地方抓走并带到了一个大型实验基地。在基地里，所有试验体过去的记忆都被清掉了 ---- 包括我的。”托马斯说到这停了一下，他看着对面“斯泰尔斯”的同伴脸上所展露出的种种表情，心里说不出是复杂还是无动于衷，他索性继续说了下去，“所以很抱歉，我不是斯泰尔斯。而WICKED里像我们这样的人还有几百个，每个人都不知道自己的过去，也看不到未来，除了一个不知道是真是假的名字以外，他们什么也没给我们留下来。”

“那WICKED抓住你们是想要干什么呢？”

托马斯顺着声音看过去，是一个女孩，头发是一种很特别的金色*。他说不出来具体的名字，但他却觉得这颜色好看极了。

“我正要说到那里。”托马斯说完这一句后又将视线转向了普兰蒂斯,“ 普兰蒂斯探员，你能够保证你和你的同事不会把接下来的事情告诉其他人吗？”

“我保证。”

托马斯点了点头，接着他的表情变得奇怪起来，像是憎恨里又掺杂着厌恶。他再度开口时，语气里的负面情绪让以斯科特为首的狼人们都不由得一惊：“WICKED，他们称我们是这个已毁灭的世界的最后的希望。他们设置好场景，把几百个孩子和狂客困在一起，看有哪些孩子能在狂客的追赶中活下来。接着他们把活下来的孩子们聚在一起，从孩子们的血液中提取一种物质，他们把这物质叫做解药。”

“解药？”莉迪亚问道，与此同时“狂客”、“解药”这两个词在她的脑袋里转来转去。她不太清楚“狂客”是个什么东西，也不知道“解药”是用来对付什么的。她只是隐隐约约地觉得答案就在这两个词的联系之间，但可能不是什么招人喜欢的结果。而托马斯的下一句话则肯定了她的猜测。

“杀死超自然生物的‘解药’。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *关于Lydia的发色，我个人认为strawberry blonde是只有stiles才会说给Lydia听的话。而Thomas不认识Lydia，他不知道这个他认为头发好看的女孩子是他从小到大喜欢了那么久的一个人。他没有作为stiles的过去，自然也不会说出只有stiles会说的话。


	9. Chapter 9

“等等，超自然？”普兰蒂斯一下子从椅子上坐了起来，她瞪大了眼睛看向托马斯，“你一定是在开玩笑吧。”

而另外一边，以斯科特为首的“超自然生物们”也满脸惊愕地看向托马斯，如果不是莉迪亚还保持着那么点理智狠狠摁住了斯科特和玛丽亚，恐怕这两位狼人一个激动就会把自己的身份主动暴露出来。

两边的吵闹压根就没有影响到托马斯，或者说他根本就不把这个当回事儿，只要把WICKED打倒，一切都是值得的。

托马斯垂下了眼，自顾自地说了下去：“我不知道他们为什么要找到针对超自然生物的解药，也不知道他们为何找上了我们。不过这些都不重要，重要的是那些被抓走的孩子们。”他深吸了一口气，终于把头抬了起来，“虽然现在我们三个逃出来了，但是还有几百个和我们一样的孩子落在WICKED的手里。他们不知道自己的名字，也没有之前的记忆，他们甚至都不知道迷宫的外面还存在着一个正常的人类社会！”

托马斯想到了查克托他带给妈妈的木雕。而他是一个胆小鬼，甚至都没有胆量亲自把木雕送到那位夫人的手里，只是将纸条和木雕放在了那家人的门口，便像做贼似的逃开了。

托马斯直视房间里的所有人，他坚毅的神色让这一屋子里的人意识到他之前并没有在开玩笑 -- 尽管就在一秒钟以前，除了警长以外的所有人还在怀疑他的话的真实性，无论是有关于超自然生物的，还是有关于被抓走的孩子的。  
“请帮助我。”托马斯最终说道。

这世界疯了。

“这世界疯了！”普兰蒂斯在电话里大声说道，声音再也不复平日里的冷静，“摩根, 你给我听着，我不管你们那边还有多少该死的手续没有办完，我要你们到比肯山来！现在，立刻，马上！”

“哇哦，放松点，普兰蒂斯，”摩根早在接起电话的时候就开启了免提，现在他正坐在BAU的会议室里，和一屋子队员面面相觑，“发生什么事了，这听起来可不像你啊。”

“普兰蒂斯, 你那边情况怎么样了？”霍奇询问道，“警长他们决定把隐瞒的那部分事情告诉你了吗？”

他们不仅告诉我了，还告诉了我个大的。普兰蒂斯对天翻了个白眼，她的世界观现在都被颠覆了。

“警长和托马斯的确告诉了我一些事，一些我之前从来没有意识到的事情。在电话上说这个不安全，霍奇，我觉得你们需要尽快过来。还有，这次的事件不能让BAU以外的人知道。” 普兰蒂斯皱了皱眉，在思考了一会后还是加上了一句话，“如果有可能的话，带上拉斐尔·麦克柯尔。”她说完这句后就挂了电话。

而在遥远的洛杉矶，所有人的视线都集中在摩根手里已经没了声音的电话。隔了有一会儿，加西亚的声音才犹犹豫豫地响起来：“呃……普兰蒂斯，她还好吗？”

“还行？我猜。”JJ一摊手，“不过看样子我们的确得尽早赶去比肯山了。”

“还得说服麦克柯尔和我们一起。”里德补充道。

屋子里的人点了点头。

“斯泰尔斯疯了！”

斯科特大喊。他现在在自家的客厅里走来走去，警长毫不怀疑只要再给他哪怕那么一丁点儿的刺激，斯科特就会狼人模式全开。上帝保佑梅丽莎的房子。

“淡定，斯科特……”警长下半句话还没说出来，一旁的莉迪亚就把话头接了过去。

“你知道他说的都是真的。而且我想你以后还是叫他托马斯比较好。”

“我……什么？“斯科特转过头，满脸不可置信地看着莉迪亚，就好像她疯了一样，“那可是斯泰尔斯！”

“是是是，我知道那是斯泰尔斯，我们都知道。我又没瞎。顺便告诉你一声，我也没疯——免得你这么认为。”莉迪亚嘲讽地说，“你听见托马斯今天说什么了——他失忆了，一丁点儿有关斯泰尔斯的记忆都没了。我们现在对他来说是陌生人，一群陌生人对着他喊一个他不知道的名字，托马斯要是心里不抵触才见鬼呢。再说你可别告诉我你那个出色的狼人视力没有看见他那两个同伴的表情，每次你叫他斯泰尔斯的时候旁边那个亚裔表现的就好像要上来揍你一拳一样。”

斯科特被她说的哑口无言。他的嘴巴开开合合了好几次，一时间竟只能委屈地又重复一遍：“那可是斯泰尔斯……”

警长叹了口气，走上前拍了拍斯科特的肩膀。“听着孩子，我知道那是斯泰尔斯，我也知道现在称呼他为托马斯对我们来说都不是一个简单的事情。可是如果我们不想把他逼走的话，我们就必须认识到，他现在是托马斯。托马斯可能和我们之前认识的斯泰尔斯不太一样，但他们终究是一个人。”

斯科特一时间怔住了，几分钟之后，他才缓缓地点了点头。

房间里的气氛一时间安静下来，直到过了一会，坐在窗边的莉迪亚停止了她的思考。她转向警长，而诺亚也注意到了这个女孩眼底的决心。

“警长，你能把托马斯的经历更详细地讲给我们听吗？”莉迪亚要求道，“这可能是我们能帮上托马斯的唯一方法了。”

“我们现在可以逃走的。”民豪说。

“什么？”

“我说我们现在可以逃走了！”民豪大声重复了一遍，目光上上下下在托马斯身上扫了好几个来回，“嘿，托马斯，你还好吗？”

他不好。

在他说完那一段话之后，无论是BAU的探员还是比肯山的狼群都需要一些时间来消化他们所听到的东西。而显然他自己也是，他现在也还不知道要去怎样面对那个狼群里的成员。好吧，不是狼群，是他曾经的朋友。

是斯泰尔斯的朋友。

警长也许从他的表情上看出了什么端倪，但托马斯也不确定。反正警长说的是让他们三个人在家里好好歇一歇，而他会去那个阿尔法狼的家里给他们补充一下托马斯没提到的那些信息。

“你想离开吗，汤米？”纽特问他。

托马斯转过头去看向纽特。他静静咀嚼着他的朋友们对他说的话。

我想逃走吗？  
我想离开吗？

他想起在他们从WICKED手里逃出来的晚上，炸弹爆炸后的光照在特蕾莎和艾娃·佩吉惊愕的脸上。

他想起那个晚上死去的玛丽和哭喊的孩子们。

他想起他们三个人在逃跑途中狼狈地滚下山，而煎锅就是在那时候和他们走散了。

他想起BAU成员得知真相时脸上的表情和他们做出的承诺。

他想起比肯山的这群人。

“我不走。”托马斯最终说道。而他的两个朋友像是早就猜到了他会这么说一样，连个惊讶的表情都懒得给他。民豪夸张地叹了口气倒在沙发上，纽特则又给自己倒了杯水。

他不会走的。

只要WICKED还存在一天，只要他们的手上还沾着查克和盖利的血，他便不会走。

他要击溃WICKED。


	10. Chapter 10

索尼娅醒来的时候正躺在地上。她一睁开眼就被刺眼的阳光晃了下眼睛，眼睛在强光的刺激下流出了生理性眼泪。索尼娅擦干净眼泪，又闭了闭眼睛，才一点一点地将眼睛慢慢睁开。等到眼睛已经适应了外部的强光照射后，索尼娅才将视线从天空收回，向四周望去。

她此时正站在一片雪地里，经由雪地反射的阳光是刚刚造成她流泪的罪魁祸首。远处，一堵又一堵的高墙将这片雪地围成了一个巨大的圈，而她正位于这个圈最中心的位置。

索尼娅呼出一口气，直到呼吸从她口中出去后凝结成一团白色的雾气后，她才后知后觉地发现自己身上只穿了薄薄的一层单衣。

金发女孩搓了搓自己裸露在外面的胳膊，不由自主地打了个哆嗦。

这是哪儿？  
女孩皱着眉，用手敲了敲尚未清醒的脑袋。她记得昏迷之前她正在平地上和同伴们庆祝……庆祝……庆祝什么来着？

索尼娅咬着下唇，不爽地啧了一声。寒冷的外部环境和脑袋中一抽一抽的疼痛并不能给她带来什么帮助。她用胳膊环住自己，试图减少热量散逸的同时又不耐地向四周看去，期待着自己已成一团浆糊的大脑能发现点什么，好让她对自己目前的处境做出一个判断。

索尼娅的动作突然僵在了原地。

她的目光确实定位到了一点线索，但那……不可能的……这不可能！

那是一间小小的冰屋，坐落在索尼娅右手边的方向。只不过它离索尼娅实在是太远了，要不是索尼娅扫视周围的时候恰好注意到了阳光照在上面的那一道反光，她可能只会认为那是一个小雪堆而已。

“不。”索尼娅后退了一步，胡乱地摇着脑袋。她认出这是哪里了。

那是自己和女孩们在逃出迷宫前住的冰屋，在它的周围还分散着另外几个大小不一的冰屋——奇怪的是有几个本该毁在鬼火兽攻击下的冰屋如今却依旧完好；而它们的旁边是女孩们利用为数不多的木材制作的雪橇。

冰原看起来似乎和之前一样，并没有什么不同。但索尼娅知道，这片冰原上再也不会出现女孩儿们叽叽喳喳交谈的声音了。她的姐妹们、她的家人们要么死在了鬼火兽的攻击下，要么就是被那些怪物追赶着失足跌下冰河。

“不不不，这不可能。”索尼娅又向后退了一步，两步。起初索尼娅的身子还发着抖，但随后她停止了颤抖，转过了身——索尼娅在冰原上奔跑起来。

汗珠在她脸上凝结，带着一丝白雾，又从她脸上掉落，摔在了冰面上。索尼娅奔跑着，心下却一片冰凉。

这不可能！  
她不可能再一次被丢回迷宫！她们明明已经从迷宫中逃出来了！

对了，哈莉特呢？无论是在迷宫里还是迷宫外，哈莉特总是跟她在一起的！而既然现在她现在回到了迷宫里，哈莉特要是也在迷宫里的话，她应该在……

索尼娅转了个方向向迷宫的入口跑去，随着距离的缩短，迷宫入口处那个小小的人影逐渐变得清晰起来——是哈莉特！  
索尼娅心中松了一口气，慌乱的心绪也平复了很多。她调整了一下自己的呼吸，正要大声喊出哈莉特的名字时，身体却被一个突然冒出来的小孩撞了一下。索尼娅下意识地看向小孩——是一个不认识的孩子，而等她再度将视线转向迷宫入口时，站在那里的哈莉特却不见了。

原本已经开始平静下来的心跳又有了加速的趋势。正当索尼娅四处搜寻着哈莉特的身影时，身边沙沙作响的雪地里的声音吸引去了她的注意力。是刚刚的那个小孩子。

见索尼娅看向她，小孩惊了一下，像一头受惊的小鹿一样从索尼娅的身边跑开了。

“等一等！”索尼娅一边喊一边追赶那个小孩，这是她目前唯一能在迷宫中找到的人了，她不能再让这个人从她的视野里消失了，“嘿，等一等！我没有恶意的！”

可是小孩子却在她的喊声中越跑越快了。索尼娅跟着小孩一头闯进了一个冰屋里——这个位置原先有这么一座冰屋吗——她的眼前先是一黑，等到能再度看见的时候，之前的小孩子不见了，取而代之的是她们闯出迷宫后所走过的那片走廊。

尽管知道这一切都是WICKED搞的鬼，索尼娅还是不由得绝望起来，而她内心的恐惧感在走廊里的灯一个接一个地亮起来之后达到了顶峰。索尼娅猛地转身想要从刚刚进来的冰屋跑出去，却发现她刚刚跑进来的入口不知道什么时候变成了冷硬的墙壁。

内心突然涌起的危机感让索尼娅下意识地后退了两步，她警惕地看向前方，原本是墙壁的地方正在一点一点打开，而伴随着机械轰鸣声一同响起的是她脑内的警报声。

“快逃！快逃！”索尼娅在内心疯狂大喊，可是她的脚却仿佛被钉在了地上一般，丝毫也挪动不了位置。她看着眼前的那个缝隙逐渐变大，随后一阵令人牙酸的金属与地面的摩擦声在空旷的走廊响起。

是鬼火兽！

索尼娅以左脚为支点，右脚在地上划了半圈，连带着整个人向后转去。她顾不得站稳身子，方向一转，便疯狂地向走廊另一端跑去。

她绝对不能再让自己落入他们的手中了！

“她的情况怎么样了？”艾娃一边走进实验室，一边询问正在进行实验的研究员们。

“呼吸状况还不错。”其中一个研究员回答道，又掀起昏迷的女孩的眼皮用手电筒照了照，“虽然效果比不上迷宫，但似乎也有作用。”

“那就好，但我们还需要更多的试验品。”艾娃说着看向了一旁的特蕾莎，“托马斯他们四个人逃跑了，而其他一部分孩子也被右支救走，最后我们能带走的孩子不足二分之一。这极大程度上限制了我们的研究速度。你知道这一点的，对吧？”

特蕾莎点了点头。

“研究无法进行的话，我们的计划也会受到影响，就连你的报……”

“托马斯他们会回来的。”特蕾莎打断了艾娃的话，她看着玻璃另一面的索尼娅，心下有了决断，“尽管他，民豪和纽特还有煎锅都逃了出去，但是索尼娅在这里，哈莉特在这里，这么多孩子都在这里。他们一定会来的。”

“很好。”艾娃笑了笑，她的手放在特蕾莎的肩上，安抚地拍了两下：“博士他们这两天就会过来一次，到时候你记得把东西交给他们。”她看向特蕾莎的双眼，温柔而又坚决地说道，“特蕾莎，我们都会成功的。”

特蕾莎没有回答她。  
她看向玻璃另一侧脸色苍白，额头冒汗并且整个人都在大叫的索尼娅，她知道索尼娅正在经历什么。想到鬼火兽那副丑恶狰狞的嘴脸，尽管那只出现在给索尼娅的模拟器里，特蕾莎还是忍不住嫌恶地闭了闭眼。

另一侧的实验好像已经停止了。再度陷入昏迷的索尼娅被从仪器上放了下来，抬出了房间。没了那层玻璃的阻碍，索尼娅苍白的面容更加清晰了。特蕾莎不禁想起她最初看见的拿枪指着他们的那个健康而又充满活力与威胁性的索尼娅。她做错了吗？

可是闭上眼，妈妈爸爸临死前的叫喊又在她的耳边响起。

不，她才没错。他们都没错。他们的计划会让这个世界变得更加美好，而尽管托马斯现在还没有意识到这一点，但他总会想明白的，毕竟他们，他和她，是一样的。

托马斯会理解她现在所做的事情，并会再度回到她的身边。  
特蕾莎对此毫不怀疑。


	11. 番外一

“玛丽亚，开门。”莉迪亚此时正站在玛丽亚卧室的门外，她敲了敲卧室的门，不过门内却没有半点声音。

莉迪亚加大了敲门的力度，对门内的人喊道：“玛丽亚，出来，我知道你在里面。”

门“唰”地一下被拉开了，狼人女孩怒气冲冲地出现在她的面前，眼里闪着蓝光，獠牙也毫不客气地露了出来。

“我不去。”玛丽亚说道，这次她离莉迪亚可就有点近了，莉迪亚甚至能听见从她喉咙里传出来的低沉的咆哮声。

或许是今天的满月对玛丽亚造成的影响。莉迪亚一边用手指绕着头发一边心不在焉地想到，不过和玛丽亚的抬杠依旧没有落下：“你必须去。”

玛丽亚这回是真的在咆哮了。她瞪着莉迪亚：“除非我真的要毕业了，要不然我才不去。“

莉迪亚叹了口气，她已经不知道这是第几次和玛丽亚争论这个话题了。“玛丽亚，听着，我知道你对自己的成绩没什么信心，而且校长也说除非你通过了暑假补习，不然你就别想升入高三，但是拜托，”她说到这夸张地叹了一口气，“暑假补习没那么难，何况我和吉良都给你补习过。你就放心吧，你肯定能顺利进入高三的。”

玛丽亚将信将疑地看着她，不过这时候她倒是收起了獠牙，眼睛也恢复了暖棕色。

谢天谢地。莉迪亚松了口气，不然她还真担心玛丽亚的人类养父会撞上玛丽亚的这副样子，今天又不是万圣节，她们可没办法能那么轻易地糊弄过去了。

就在这时候玛丽亚的手机响了一声，她拿起手机一看，脸上立刻露出了开心的表情：“我通过了！”

“看，我就说吧，没什么需要担心的。”莉迪亚递给她的朋友一个微笑，“现在，我们可以出发去毕业留念了吗？利亚姆还在外面等着呢。”

“我联系不上莉迪亚和玛丽亚，我的手机根本没有信号。”吉良皱着眉对斯科特说道。这糟糕的天气不仅影响了她的手机信号，还影响了人们的交通出行。为了参加毕业留念，吉良特意和父母说买了今晚从纽约飞回比肯山的机票，可万万没想到，到了比肯山后他们竟被堵在了路上。要不是刚刚斯科特骑着摩托把她从堵得水泄不通的马路上救下来，她可能就要淋着大雨跑去比肯山高中了。而现在，他们正站在校园里一个没什么人的停车场入口，头顶上的水泥建筑帮他们挡着雨。

“我们没迟到对吧？”吉良对之前堵在路上的那十五分钟还是有些耿耿于怀。

“不会，她们应该也还在路上，我让利亚姆去接她们了。”斯科特说着笑着低下头给了自己女朋友一个亲吻，吉良也笑着亲了回去。

一个暑假的分别令刚见面的两人顾不得矜持，两个人一边亲吻着对方一边跌跌撞撞地向墙壁靠去，斯科特的手顺着吉良的大腿一路向上摸，就在他的手恰好停留在吉良的臀部上时，一股危机感笼罩了斯科特，他猛地抬起头，手下意识地把吉良护到了身后。

“谁在那里？”

雨幕里缓缓走出一个人影，等到他们之间的距离近到斯科特足以看清男人陌生的五官时，男人咧开嘴笑了，露出了嘴里的獠牙：“你好呀，斯科特。”

斯科特和吉良的呼吸均是一顿，他们来不及多想便向两个方向跳开，等到再落地的时候，斯科特已经变成了狼人，而吉良也抽出了腰间化为腰带的长剑。

“真正的阿尔法狼吗？”男人舔了下唇，“让我见识见识你的力量吧。”

斯科特和吉良对视了一眼，下一秒便一同向男人冲去。只不过不同的是，斯科特是正面冲向了对方，而吉良则是绕到了敌人的身后，打算封住他的退路。

“只会玩这些小把戏吗？”男人哼笑道，却是看也没看身后的吉良，用爪子抓住了吉良的剑便将她连剑带人一同甩向了正要攻击的斯科特。猛然间看到自家女友被扔过来，斯科特慌忙收起了爪子接住了吉良。他抱着吉良向后退了几步，警惕而又探究地看向对方，而吉良也趁机重新站到地上，调整了下自己的姿势。

“你到底是谁？”斯科特问道。

“一个忠实的粉丝。”男人一边说一边活动着自己的爪子，“让我看看那个打败了丢卡利翁，还毁灭了阿金斯家族的人。我可是冲着他来的。”

阿金斯家族。艾莉森。

斯科特眼睛一黯，即便已经过去一年多了，前女友的死亡还是会令他心痛。而此时艾莉森的家族被从一名敌人的嘴里说出来，这多少使得斯科特更加愤怒起来，也同时让他怀疑起了这个人的目的。毕竟，一个陌生狼人突然现身比肯山，还有着明显不同于普通狼人的利爪，要说他没有什么别的目的，斯科特可是一点也不会信的。

好吧，也许两年前的斯科特根本不会想这么复杂，但你不得不承认，在接连失去两个最爱的人后，人是会变的。

这是好事。斯科特有点冷漠地想到，他可不想再失去任何一个人了。他眯了眯眼睛，感受着胸膛里那股力量的爆发，猛地向男人冲了过去。

男人似乎是没有料到他会突然发起进攻，一时不察被他在胸口留下了五道深深的爪印。男人愤怒地咆哮，抬起右手就要攻向斯科特，却反被他抓住了手腕，轻轻一扭，断裂的骨头从皮肤下支出，他的右手就这么被废掉了。接下来，在男人因疼痛而变得更加大声的咆哮里，斯科特用同样的方式又废掉了他的左手。

“听着，”斯科特的红眼睛不带一丝感情地盯着因疼痛蜷缩在地的人，“我不知道你是谁，我也不知道你想干什么，但我会给你一个选择 —— 你要么留下，让我再打断你的其他部位；要么，你就离开，并且永远别再让我见到你。”

男人从疼痛中缓过神来，他看向斯科特的眼睛，整个人瑟缩了一下，又看向手持长剑的吉良，终于还是灰溜溜地抱着断掉的胳膊逃走了。

”斯科特，你没事吧？”不远处的呼喊引得斯科特和吉良向那边看去，却是莉迪亚他们三人跑了过来。

“你们怎么过来了？”

“是玛丽亚和利亚姆，“莉迪亚微微喘了口气，接着解释道，“本来利亚姆在送我们到学校后就要回家的，但是他和玛丽亚却都闻到了陌生的气息和鲜血的味道，再加上你们两个迟迟没有出现，我们就猜到出事了。”说到这儿她皱起了眉，“事情都解决了吗？那个人是谁？”

“我不知道他的名字，而且虽然他现在被我们打败了，但我觉得事情没那么简单。”斯科特收起了他的狼人形态。他低头思考了一会，又突然抬头问道：“你们听没听过‘均数回归’这个说法？*”

玛丽亚，利亚姆和吉良都诚实地摇了摇头。唯有莉迪亚领悟到了斯科特的意思：“你是说……又有事情要发生了？”

斯科特点了点头。

这时玛丽亚不耐烦地问道：“你们两个又在打什么哑谜？什么是均数回归？”

“均数回归基本上就是说，人生不会一直好或一直坏，事情总会趋向于回归平稳。”斯科特解释道。

“所以……？”玛丽亚又看向了莉迪亚。

“你看这几个月，事情是不是一直很顺？没有人死亡，没有超自然事件发生。当然事情也没有特别好，比如说你的暑假补习。”说到这儿的时候玛丽亚瞪着莉迪亚，但莉迪亚装作没看到，“这段时间算比较平稳，也就是说，总有一天，天平会开始摇摆。也许事情会变得很好……”

“但也有可能变得很糟……”吉良轻声说。

“就是这样。不过既然我们已经意识到这点了，事情也许也不会变得那么糟，只不过最近大家需要提高警惕。”斯科特说着看向利亚姆，“尤其是你，利亚姆，把你的手伸出来让我看看。”

利亚姆乖乖照做。他的手看上去干干净净，除了手心处的几个指甲印以外就没什么特殊的了。

不过斯科特却知道，为了在月圆之夜不变身，利亚姆付出了多大的努力。他赞许地拍了拍利亚姆的肩膀，说了句：“干得不错。”

利亚姆闻言眼睛一亮，他正要凑上去说些什么，就被玛丽亚一下挥到了旁边。狼人姑娘臭着一张脸说道：“现在，既然所有事情都解决了，我们能去毕业留念了吗？”

他们四个人站在图书馆的长队里，等待着在图书馆的书架上写下自己的名字。图书馆里没什么人说话，队伍前进的很快，没多久便轮到了玛丽亚。她从上一个学生的手里接过马克笔，在书架上寻了个地方写下了自己名字的缩写后就把笔交给了莉迪亚。莉迪亚找到了玛丽亚名字的缩写，犹豫了一下，先是在M·T(Malia Tate)的旁边写下了S·S (Stiles Stilinski)，才又写下L·M (Lydia Martin)。

他们一个一个地上前，写下自己姓名的缩写，把笔交给下一个人，又退下。直到斯科特在书架上写下A·A (Allison Argent) 的最后一笔，他们这个四人的小团体才又聚到了一起。一时间没有人说话，四个人都只是沉默地看向书架上写有他们六个人名字的那一处小小的地方。

“我想念斯泰尔斯。”玛丽亚突然说道。

“我想念艾莉森。”莉迪亚说，“他们本应该和我们一起。”

“没错。”斯科特轻声附和。吉良没有说话，她静静靠在了斯科特的怀里，斯科特也搂住了她。

此时，距离斯泰尔斯的失踪已经过去了13个月。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *文章部分对话摘于原剧。其中“均数回归”是Scott对stiles说的，但既然如今丝带儿不在就只能让Lydia接下此重任了。
> 
> *有的小可爱应该已经认出来这段剧情是来自少狼S05E01的了。不过细节上我做了一些修改。修改如下：
> 
> 1）性格方面。玛丽亚变得没什么耐性，斯科特也有点冷漠，反倒是莉迪亚脾气变好了 -- 这不是ooc, 我也没给自己找借口。三个人会出现这样的变化就是因为丝带儿的失踪。对于玛丽亚而言，丝带儿是她男朋友，而且原剧也能看出来一直是丝带儿在辅导玛丽亚的学习并帮她适应人类社会的，而丝带儿失踪后，大家又是忙着找丝带儿又是忙着对付大BOSS，没什么人还会再想到辅导玛丽亚什么的，而就算番外里说了莉迪亚和吉良有在辅导玛丽亚学习，那也是在剧情空档期，一切很太平的时候发生的。所以我觉得失去了丝带儿的玛丽亚会没那么有耐心。斯科特的变化也是因为丝带儿，或者说是因为艾莉森和丝带。我认为两个重要之人的消失能让斯科特在短时间内成长很多，他依然会避免伤人性命，但是遇事后会往更深思考--当然你们也可以理解为作者对原剧的丝糕恨铁不成钢所以强行让他智商上线（……）至于莉迪亚，她只是暂时替代丝带儿成了队里的粘合剂。
> 
> 2）武力值。这个就很好解释了。艾莉森死亡，丝带儿失踪，大家怒而上进。斯科特也不用挨打后爆seed了，利亚姆也不用月圆之夜把自己手心扣的鲜血淋漓了
> 
> 3）西奥去哪了。因为斯科特武力值的升高，和原剧不同，他并没有被打得很惨，而是从一开始就压制住了敌人。而原本目的不纯的西奥见没了这个增加信任值的机会，干脆就先不出场了吧。
> 
> 以上就是我的瞎编乱造（……），如果有疑问的话请在评论说明


	12. Chapter 12

托马斯醒来的时候，天才刚蒙蒙亮。

他盯着头顶上的天花板看了几秒，然后面无表情的把脸转向了民豪 —— 这个家伙就躺在他的旁边，呼噜打得震天响 —— 对准他的小腿狠狠地踹了下去。

民豪被这个动静惊得从床上跳了起来。他一下子退到了墙边，双手下意识地摸向了腰后的武器。要是换在平时，托马斯可能会为他这副出色的表现鼓鼓掌，并奉上一句真心实意的夸赞。但这次民豪的呼噜声实在是太烦人了，再加上他那一头乱糟糟的鸟窝似的头发，托马斯连一个白眼都欠奉。他慢吞吞地从床上坐起身，从一旁抓过了袜子给自己穿上，然后才不慌不忙地抬起头，对上了民豪快要杀人一样的目光。

“这是你应得的。“ 他对民豪比出来的中指回敬了一个假惺惺的微笑，随后穿上鞋走出了房间。

民豪对着托马斯的背影大声地咒骂了一声混球，接着将自己摔在了床上，又一蒙头睡了过去。

托马斯下楼的时候，警长已经坐在餐桌边喝起了他的咖啡。对方对他而言略有些特殊的身份让托马斯至今都无法以一个正常的心态与其交流。就好比现在，托马斯有些不自在的坐在了警长的旁边，轻咳了一声，试图找到一个话题好让他展开今天的对话。

不过警长似乎看出了他的窘迫。诺亚轻轻笑了一下，递给托马斯一杯还冒着热气的咖啡，又用手指指了指楼上的房间：“你刚刚对民豪做了些什么？“

托马斯尴尬地咧了咧嘴：“没什么，只不过是趁他睡觉时踹了他一脚而已。“ 他看到了诺亚好笑的眼神，随即又补充了一句，“这是他每天早上把我吵醒的代价。”

“我看纽特这两天起来的也很早。”诺亚笑着摇了摇头，“说真的，孩子们，你们完全可以不用都挤在一个房间里睡觉的。你的卧室旁边就有一间杂物间，我们完全可以今天就它收拾出来，给你们其中的一个作为卧室。这样的话，你们也不用……”

“不、不用了！”托马斯突然高声说道，随即在诺亚惊讶的目光下别开了脸，“我是说，不用麻烦了。

诺亚一直在杯子边缘摩挲的手顿了一下，接着这位人到中年却过早生出白发的父亲笑了一下说道：“如果你们不愿意分开住的话，那我可得抓紧再给你们准备一张大床了。也不知道你们三个是怎么才在你那张小单人床上挤下来的。”

托马斯想起他们三个在床上挤作一团的样子，轻轻扯了扯嘴角。

诺亚见状也沉默了下去。

“……对不起。”过了许久，托马斯才低声道歉。

诺亚站起身拍了拍他的肩：“别在意。我去上班了，纽特应该还在院子里。你们早上别忘了吃点东西。”诺亚一边说着一边拿起外套走到了门口，“对了，FBI的探员们明天应该也会到达比肯山。如果你真的想要他们也介入进来的话，我建议你们去找斯科特他们商量一下，再决定共享哪些信息。”

“好的。”

直到诺亚离开家门许久后，托马斯才端起不再冒热气的咖啡喝了一口。

咖啡已经彻底凉透了。

尽管现在已经到了夏季，然而清晨的风对于纽特来说还是有些过于凉了。又是一阵风吹过，纽特下意识地裹紧了身上的外套，轻轻地咳嗽了两声。

他今天也是很早就起了床，也许他也是整个屋子里起来最早的人。当然啦， 民豪的呼噜声肯定功不可没。但若要真的追究起来，这多半还是要归结他的病。

闪焰症。

说起来倒也可笑。当初在迷宫里的时候，大家整日为这个闪焰症而担惊受怕。等后来逃到了焦土中时，更是有伙伴时不时地因此而丧命。只不过那时的纽特并未将这个病放在心上。闪焰症固然可怕，但与其担心一个不知道会不会患上的病，还不如想想怎么才能跑得过那帮狂客。

等到他们三人彻底逃离WICKED的掌控之后，外面一切正常的社会又不禁令他们怀疑起了闪焰症的真实性。直到他们终于将狂客和超自然生物联系在一起后，托马斯才最终一锤定音 —— WICKED所呈现给他们的世界的一切都是虚假的，闪焰症也包括在内。

然而纽特却偏偏在那之后发现了自己右手臂上狰狞的血管。它们遍布在他的手臂上，状若突起，一个个张牙舞爪的样子像极了那天夜里冲进迷宫的鬼火兽。

思及至此，纽特低下头看了看自己的右手，心下已然有了决断。清晨的阳光照在他的身上，他却觉得愈发地冷了。纽特咳了两声，又抬起头眯着眼睛估摸了一下天色，最终还是放弃了回屋拿件外套的打算。时间还太早，他还不想把汤米吵醒。摇了摇头，纽特抬起右手捏住了衣服领子，试图将衣服裹得更紧一些。

就在这时，一个人的手从纽特的身侧冒了出来，掐住了纽特的手腕。纽特下意识地就想给对方一个肘击，却在察觉到对方身上熟悉的气息后放松了下来。纽特按住了对方的手，转过身正要如往常一样递给他的男孩一个微笑，却在看到对方的脸后身体僵硬了一下，刚要舒展开来的笑容也挂在了脸上。

纽特回过神来，在心底叹了口气，不再理会对方抓在他右手手腕上的手，重新转向了身后的人，开口说道：“早上好啊，汤米。”

托马斯的感觉一点也不好。

他正握着纽特的手腕，手指抓得很紧，却也下意识地避开了对方手臂上狰狞的血管。托马斯从来没有想过将来有一天，自己会在纽特的身上见到这个。

“这是怎么回事，纽特？”他听见自己声音嘶哑地问道，“闪焰症明明是不存在的！”

“显然关于这一点我们的推论是错误的，汤米。”纽特低声回答了托马斯的问题，用空着的左手安抚性地在对方蓬松的头发中抓了两下。然而这个往常能带给汤米安慰的动作如今却没派上一点用场，反而令对方握在他手腕上的手抓得更紧了。

“……多久了？”

“好像也没有很长……”纽特偏着头回想了一下，“大概半个月吧。”

听到这样的回答，托马斯才终于松了一口气：“还好，还有时间。”他抓着纽特手腕的劲儿卸了下去，连带着腿上也都没了力气，脚下一软，险些把整个人都摔到纽特身上去。纽特手忙脚乱地才稳住了他，托马斯也顺势将脸埋在了纽特的肩上。

“小心点，你个菜鸟。”他听见耳畔纽特半点责怪都没有的语气，缓慢而又小心地吐出了一口气。

“纽特，我们一定会找到办法的。我一定会找到办法的。”

纽特安抚性地摸了摸他的后颈，抓起托马斯的右手，在他的指节上落下了一个吻。

“我知道的，汤米。我知道。”


	13. Chapter 13

一番对话之后，托马斯和纽特又回到了往日的相处模式。托马斯支起一条腿坐在那儿，而纽特枕在他的腿上。托马斯的手一下一下在纽特浓密的头发中梳理着，两个人享受着这难得的静谧氛围。

不过他们也并没能享受多久。许是内心的压力得到了疏解，躺下没两分钟后纽特的肚子就叫了起来。他马上一骨碌从地上坐了起来，脸色微红地看着托马斯带着笑意的眼睛：“不许笑，汤米！”

托马斯立刻收敛起了笑意，一脸认真地看着纽特。不过没有一分钟他就破了功，捂着肚子躺在地上哈哈大笑起来。纽特看着托马斯，狠狠地咬了两下自己的后槽牙，自己最后也忍不住笑了起来。

“好了，汤米。”他一边笑着一边伸出手将托马斯从地上拽了起来，“所以今天的早饭是什么？”

纽特这句话刚落下，托马斯的笑声就像被掐断了一样停在了嗓子里。

“该死。”托马斯慢慢扭头看向纽特， 而纽特冲他挑了挑眉。

“我们的早饭还在烤箱里。”

*

“你管这个东西叫早饭，托马斯？”民豪一脸嫌弃地从盘子里抓起一块烤得焦黑的披萨，“想当初我们在空地里吃的都比这个好。”

“要么下次换你来做。”托马斯没好气地将手里的叉子扔向民豪，“嘿，野蛮人，学着用一下工具。”

民豪把叉子抓在手里研究了两分钟，又看了看手里烤得焦脆的披萨，最终决定还是用手抓着吃更快一点。他无所谓地将叉子扔在了桌上，一边大口嚼着披萨，一边含糊不清地问：“所以我们今天的计划是什么？”

“诺亚说明天FBI的探员们会到达比肯山。他建议我们先去找狼群商量一下，看看哪些信息是能和FBI共享的。”纽特说着将视线转向了托马斯，“汤米，你怎么看？”

托马斯拿着叉子的手顿了一下。他有些烦躁地抓了抓头发，整个人向后靠去躺在了椅子上。

“我们下午就去找他们。”他最终说道。

*

“我觉得那个女人在针对我。”

“别傻了，玛丽亚。”莉迪亚说道，“哈灵顿小姐只不过叫你上去做了一道题而已。”

“我受够数学了。”玛丽亚低声说道。她沮丧极了，就连当初面对她妈的时候她都没这么沮丧过。

“别担心，玛丽亚。”斯科特拍了拍她的肩，“我会帮助你的。呃……我是说，莉迪亚她们会帮助你的。”

莉迪亚停下了脚步，看向了斯科特。‘你认真的？’ 她对斯科特做口型。

斯科特不好意思地对她笑了笑，然后迅速地转移了话题：“有人看见利亚姆了吗？我打算今天再去一趟斯泰尔斯家里看看情况。”

“利亚姆说他被事情绊住了，晚五分钟和我们汇合。另外，斯科特，”女友话里的迟疑令斯科特疑惑地转头看向她，“我想我们不用去找斯泰尔斯了。”

斯科特顺着吉良的目光向学校大门望去，斯泰尔斯和他的另外两个朋友就站在那里。

*

“这个学校的人到底都什么毛病？”民豪靠在墙上发着牢骚，“每个人路过的时候都要往我们这里瞅上两眼。他们是没见过陌生人还是怎么着？”

“我觉得他们可能是在看我。”托马斯说。他和民豪一样靠在墙上，眼睛看向地面。可尽管如此，他还是能感觉到周围来来往往的人投射在他身上的视线和他们间的窃窃私语。

突然，一旁靠在他身上的纽特直起了身子，民豪也向前走了两步。托马斯抬起头来，一个他不认识的男孩正站在他的面前。

那男孩用有些震惊的眼神望向他，嘴里喊着：“斯泰尔斯？”

又是这个名字。

斯泰尔斯。为什么每个人都要看着他喊上一句斯泰尔斯才肯罢休。他现在是托马斯。空地人托马斯。不是什么该死的斯泰尔斯。每一次这个名字从别人的嘴里喊出来都只会增加他内心的愧疚。诺亚应该是察觉到这一点了，除了第一天相见外他再也没有对他喊过斯泰尔斯。然而这却令他更愧疚了。

他深吸了一口气，直视着那个男孩的眼睛，一字一顿地说道：“我不是斯泰尔斯。”

男孩闻言愣了一下，他仔细的打量了两眼托马斯，嘴一张正要说些什么，便被身后跑过来的人打断了。

“嘿，丹尼！”

斯科特跑过来拍了下男孩的肩膀，狼群的其他人也都陆陆续续跟了过来。托马斯见状沉默地退了回去，将事情留给他们自己去解决。

“斯科特，这是怎么回事？”丹尼在斯科特和托马斯之间来回看着，仿佛想认证些什么，“斯泰尔斯回来了？为什么没有人听说这个消息？他身上到底发生了什么？”

“放轻松，哥们。”斯科特将丹尼拉到了一边，“事情很复杂，所以警长到目前为止还没有公布斯泰尔斯回来的消息。”他看了看丹尼脸上的表情，又补充了一句：“没错，他就是斯泰尔斯。”

“那他刚刚为什么对我说他不是？”

斯科特闻言低下了头。过了一会儿，他抬起头看向了丹尼：“事情很复杂，丹尼。现在不是时候。我保证以后我会告诉你发生了什么事的。”

“为什么不能是现在？”丹尼问道。

然而斯科特只是看了他一眼，重复道：“丹尼，我保证。”

随后莉迪亚走了过来。丹尼看着她，她曾经是他最好哥们儿的女朋友，如果说现在只有一个人会告诉他事情的真相的话，那么这个人只能是莉迪亚。

但是令丹尼失望的是，莉迪亚也只是摇了摇头：“丹尼，不是现在。”

于是丹尼被留在了后面，看着一群人离去的背影，心下逐渐有了打算。

*

托马斯看着向他们走来的一群人，趁他们开口说话之前先张开了嘴：“我们有事要和你们谈一谈。”

“什么事，托马斯？”斯科特努力压下心里泛着的难过，认真地看向他最好的兄弟。

“关于明天即将到来的探员们和你们那些毛茸茸的小秘密。”托马斯说，“ 我想你们应该不想在学校门口讨论这些吧？”

“跟我来吧，我知道一个地方。那儿够隐蔽，也够安全。”斯科特说道，他回头看了眼已经跟他们汇合的利亚姆吩咐道，“利亚姆， 德里克那边就交给你了。”

利亚姆点了点头。

“没问题的话就跟我们来吧。那地方可能有点远。”斯科特说完，率先迈开了步伐。

托马斯三人互相看了看，也迈开脚步跟了上去。


	14. Chapter 14

当斯科特带着一大帮人浩浩荡荡地来到德里克的家门口时，屋主本人正抱着肩膀等在门口，面无表情地看着他们。

“嘿，德里克！”斯科特说，“利亚姆应该和你说过了，我们想借用一下你的房子……”

“利亚姆确实告诉过我了，”德里克打断了斯科特的话，整个人依然挡在门前，“但同不同意让你们进来是我的事情。”

斯科特闻言向后退了两步，直接挡在了托马斯的身前，望向德里克的双眼里隐隐闪着红色的光。

“别那么紧张，斯科特。”德里克一边说着，一边走下了台阶，“让他回答我一个问题，如果答案令我满意的话，你们就可以进去。”

“德里克，你发什么疯？”斯科特低吼道，“这可是斯泰尔斯！”

“你确定吗？”德里克反问道，他不顾斯科特喉咙里冒出来的低沉咆哮，目光看向了托马斯。“斯泰尔斯是一个瘦瘦小小、没有任何攻击力、一天能说八百句话的恨不得让人把他嘴缝起来的不让人消停的小子……”

他一边说一边向托马斯走去，直到纽特和民豪挡在托马斯的面前，一脸戒备的看向他，德里克才止住了脚步。

“……但他同时也是狼群的一员。”德里克停在了托马斯的面前，现在他们两个中间隔着三个人了，“现在回答我的问题，你会为了你的朋友豁出性命吗？”

托马斯愣了一下，他并没有意识到德里克问他的会是这么一个问题。

“回答我。”德里克盯着他的双眼。

“我会。”托马斯回答，他视线不自然的向两处乱瞄，脸也有点发红，但德里克知道他没在撒谎，“该死的我当然会！”他没去理会他两个朋友脸上咧开的笑容，瞪向德里克，“这个答案你满意了吗？”

德里克嗤笑一声。他的视线扫过玛丽亚和莉迪亚，最后落在了斯科特的身上。

“他是斯泰尔斯。”

“嘿，我说了不要再叫我……！”

“人的心从不说谎，”德里克打断了托马斯的话，“而分辨出一个人的心正是狼人的必备技能之一。”

他抛下了这么一句话，不再理会其他人的反应，转过身头也不回的向屋子里走去。

托马斯站在原地愣了一会儿，突然烦躁地低声咒骂了几句。随后他抬起眼看向面前的众人：“我们到底还要不要进去了？”

*

讨论的过程出乎意料的顺利。当然了，尽管德里克知道他们要和FBI共享信息之后脸上摆出了一份不爽的表情，但在意识到警长已经和FBI达成协议后他也算是默许了他们之间的这个协定。毕竟BAU小组全员再加上斯科特他老爸一共才有八个人，他会看好他们的。

没多久两拨人就达成了共识 —— 那些FBI的探员们可以知道超自然生物的存在 ——当然，也仅仅是存在。如果他们不相信的话斯科特可以出来给他们露两手。而基于托马斯他们所给出的关于迷宫的信息，在场所有人都一致认为恐怖博士和这件事之间必定存在一定的关联，再加上比肯山最近这几起命案，恐怖博士和他改造出的奇美拉也成了另外一个必须要共享出去的信息。但除了这两条信息外，狼群拒绝再分享出更多的信息。

“我们必须要为未来做打算。”莉迪亚说，“合作只是暂时的，我们谁都不知道在解决了这件事之后他们会不会对我们做出什么。”

“可以。”托马斯妥协了，“但如果后续情况变得更糟糕的话，我们必须向他们吐露更多的信息。”

“成交。”

就当所有人准备起身离开时，在讨论过程中一直没怎么出声的吉良走到了民豪的面前。

“有事吗？”民豪打量着眼前的亚裔女孩。她之前说她是什么来着？哦对，一只狐狸。但民豪想不通她为什么现在过来找他，还一副很紧张的样子。

“民豪，对吗？”面前的女孩冲着他紧张地笑了一下，不过她接下来的问题令民豪更摸不着头脑了，“我知道这样很冒昧，但，呃，民豪是你的真实名字吗？”

这女孩搞什么鬼？

正欲离开的其他人也被这二人之间的互动吸引去了视线。托马斯用他的眉毛充分向民豪说明了一个人的面部表情能有多丰富，他翻了个白眼，不再关注那个蠢蛋，将注意力又转回了吉良身上。

“我不太清楚了，那些混蛋并没有给我们留下什么能记住的东西。”民豪看着吉良耸了耸肩，不出意料地看到了对方脸上一闪而过的失望神色，“不过FBI的那帮家伙在找到托马斯的身份信息的同时似乎也找到了我的。如果那上面的东西没出错的话，我之前的名字确实也是民豪。有什么问题吗？”他冲着吉良挑了挑眉。

“那你对你的家庭、父母还有什么印象吗？”

“不，我只知道档案里写着他们死于一场火灾，”民豪摩挲着下巴思考起来，“家庭火灾。在哪儿来着，让我想想……好像是纽约的……”

“纽约的布鲁克林，对不对？”吉良替民豪说完了他想要说的话，整个人看起来都像松了一口气。

“……没错。”民豪研究着眼前这个女孩的表情，眉毛越挑越高，“慢着，你不会是在暗示着些什么吧？就算看在咱们都是亚裔的份儿上，我的档案里可是清清楚楚地写着我的父母都死了。”

吉良闻言愣了一下，周围的人也都愣住了。民豪能看到，无论是他那两个哥们还是狼群里的其他人，所有人都皱着眉在他和吉良的脸上来回看着，试图找出那么一点共同之处来。随后这姑娘大笑起来：“不，我的天啊，民豪，你想到哪里去了！”她一边笑一边从包里掏出了一张照片递给了民豪，“好好看看，这是你小时候，对吧？”

民豪接过了照片研究起来。

照片上有一个男孩和一个女孩，看起来年龄都不太大，也就八九岁的样子。照片上的场景看起来像是谁的生日派对，他们的脸上都粘着奶油，对着镜头大笑，露出了还没长齐的牙。

照片上的人是他和吉良。

民豪放下了他拿着照片的手。

“这是什么？”他问道。

“这是在你的生日聚会上我们的父母为我们拍的照片。”吉良说着露出怀念的神色，“我们两家从小就是邻居，再加上你和我年龄相近，平时总在一起玩儿，一来二去，两家人就都熟悉起来。

这张照片大概是在你九岁的生日聚会上拍的。那实际上也是我们为你过的最后一个生日。在那之后不久，你家里就发生了一场火灾……听说是因为电路老化。事后人们只在房子里找到了你的父母，警察们推断你可能是在逃出家门后失足跌到了附近的河里……但从来没有人找到你。”

吉良说完后，半晌都没听到对方的回复。她有些不安地看向民豪：“对不起，我是不是说得太多了？”

“不。”民豪说，他把照片递给了吉良，“谢谢你的照片。”

“你不收下它吗？”吉良疑惑地问，“如果你想要的话，我家的相册里还有很多两家人一起拍的照片，我可以……”

“不用了。”民豪打断了她，他扭头向托马斯二人招呼道，“托马斯，纽特，我们走了。”

吉良咬着嘴唇看着那三人离开了德里克的小屋。她有些不安地询问莉迪亚：“我是不是做错了什么？”

“你没有。”莉迪亚说着，从吉良的手里抽出了那张之前被民豪拿在手里的照片，放在眼前端详。

照片右下角，男孩所处的位置已被捏得变了形。

莉迪亚看着照片上显得有些扭曲的男孩的笑容叹了口气，将照片抚平后还给了吉良。

今晚注定是一个不眠之夜。莉迪亚心想。

她看向了窗外的满月。


	15. Chapter 15

回去的路上，民豪并没有说话。

纽特看向了托马斯，托马斯点了点头，于是他加快了脚步，和民豪并肩走着。

“嘿哥们儿，你还好吗？”纽特关切地询问道。

“……不太好。”民豪咕哝道。他心烦意乱地揉了揉自己的头发，干脆停下脚步一屁股坐了下来，“自从来了这个‘超自然生物俱乐部’后事情好像就没有变好过。原先我们只需要担心WICKED和不知道会从哪儿冒出来的狂客。但现在……现在居然连疯子科学家都出来了？他们是觉得艾娃·佩吉一个人不够我们烦还是怎么着？”

民豪摆弄着草叶，将它们拿在手里撕扯得七零八碎。过了一会才又继续说道：“我原本以为我们只要打倒WICKED就好了。打倒了他们，一切就都结束了。可现在，又不知道从哪里冒出来一个童年玩伴？还是从纽约搬过来的？为什么所有事都发生在比肯山？”

托马斯半是同情地咧了咧嘴：“相信我，我知道那是什么感觉。”

“我现在想知道WICKED那帮家伙的最终目的到底是什么……”民豪自言自语道。他猛地转头看向了托马斯和纽特：“你，以为自己的名字是托马斯，父母双亡。”他指着托马斯说道，然后又看向了纽特，“而你以为你是纽特，同样，所有的家人都在闪焰症中去世了。”他最后将手指指向自己，“而我虽然名字是真实的，但却在一场杀死了我所有家人的火灾里活了下来，并莫名其妙地出现在了空地。”

纽特逐渐明白了民豪的意思。“你是说所有WICKED让我们拥有的记忆都是虚假的。”他轻声说道。

“而且还不止这些。”托马斯在一旁说道，纽特注意到他的脸色很不好，“目前可以确定的是民豪和我都和超自然生物有所关联 —— ‘我’有一堆狼人朋友，民豪的童年玩伴则是雷狐。”托马斯和民豪看向了纽特，“你觉得你和超自然生物有关联的可能性又多大？”

“该死的。”纽特咒骂了一句。

民豪赞同地点了点头：“真没想到有一天我居然会怀念在空地里的日子。”

“谁说不是呢。”托马斯站起身来，看着他的两个伙伴们，“来吧，我们该回去了。明天还有一场‘恶战’要打呢。”

纽特和民豪都明白他的意思。

*

“警长，有人找。”

诺亚抬起头来，是帕里什。自从前不久知道他这位副警长是个地狱犬之后，诺亚的心情就复杂了很多。一方面他确实很高兴警局里有个人能帮他分担一些“超自然事件”，另一方面……他周围到底还有几个是纯人类？

诺亚没让自己的想法停留在这上面太久。他的视线离开了文件，看向了帕里什询问道：“是谁来了？”

“是FBI的探员们，警长。”帕里什有些疑惑地看向他，“是您向他们请求合作的吗？我是说，翠西的案子……”帕里什犹豫地补上了最后一句。

诺亚揉了揉眉心，叹了口气说道：“是我叫他们来的，不过，并不是单纯因为翠西。”警长一边说一边向门外走去，但在迈出门前，他停下了脚步。

“警长？”

“说起来，帕里什……”诺亚若有所思地看向他，“你是地狱犬，对吧？恐怖博士的事情你也都知道了……”

帕里什看着警长，等待着他下一步的指示。

“一会儿下班之后跟我来一趟。”诺亚说，“这件事你也应该知道。”

帕里什不明就里地点了点头，看着诺亚走出了办公室。

*

“警长，和你介绍一下我们的成员。”先到比肯山一步的普兰蒂斯为双方介绍道，“这是我们的团队组长德里克·摩根。他旁边的是艾伦·霍奇纳和大卫·罗斯。这位是珍尼弗·婕诺，我们都叫她JJ。他则是我们组里的智囊团，斯宾塞·里德博士。哦对了，我们还有一位技术分析人员留在了匡提科的总部，佩内洛普·加西亚，如果有需要的话她会随时为我们提供技术上的支持。”依次介绍完组里的成员后，普兰蒂斯转向了最后一位探员，“至于这一位应该就不需要我的介绍了吧。”

诺亚点了点头，视线转向了拉斐尔 ——斯科特的父亲。这位探员显然并不清楚自己为什么被指派来了比肯山，他此时正皱着眉看向诺亚。在诺亚的视线对上了他的之后，拉斐尔走到了诺亚的面前，询问道：“斯特林斯基，这是怎么一回事？为什么BAU他们会提出申请，把我一起叫回了比肯山？”

“相信我，你很快就会知道的。”诺亚拍了拍他的肩。警长看了一眼手表，抬起头说道：“探员们，来得正好。这个时间点孩子们也正要放学了，我之前告诉他们放学后直接到我家汇合。所以，如果你们同意的话，副警长和我将会载你们过去……”他说着用手指了指警察局外停着的车，示意到。

“等等，斯特林斯基。你说孩子们是什么意思？”拉斐尔皱眉，“这次的案件还和孩子扯上关系了吗？”

“事实上，这正是我请BAU的探员们把你带过来的原因。”诺亚伸手打断了拉斐尔接下来要说的话，“斯科特也和这个有关系。”

“告诉我这跟上一次的谋杀案*无关。”

“很不幸，虽然我不愿意承认，但它们之间可能确实存在着那么点关联。”诺亚说，显然没有继续解释下去的意思，“探员们，我们可以出发了吗？有些事情我想还是等我们到了之后再进行解说吧。”

摩根看了眼警长，转头吩咐道：“里德、罗斯和我上第一辆车。JJ、普兰蒂斯和霍奇去第二辆车。我们到警长家里见。”

在走向停车场的路上，普兰蒂斯听见里德小声嘟哝了一句：“我很好奇有什么事是警长不能在警察局里说的。”

普兰蒂斯翻了个白眼：“哦你绝对想象不到。”她对着里德向她投过来的疑惑眼神露出一个微笑。

她简直等不及要看到她的同伴们脸上的表情了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *拉斐尔提到的之前的谋杀是指第三季梅丽莎、警长和克里斯都被绑架的那次献祭事件


	16. Chapter 16

“没有人要说话吗？好吧。”警长叹了口气 —— 最近这几天他叹的气都快比他过去一年喝的酒还要多了。他站起身，环视了一圈屋里的人 —— 谢天谢地他家客厅的空间足够大，不然他们可能就都得去院子里吹西北风去了。

好吧，依旧没人想搭他的茬。他的副官正一头雾水地坐在他的旁边，这令诺亚有些想笑，甭管帕里什是不是一只地狱犬，他都是整个房间里唯一不知道事情来龙去脉的那一个。

哦，也许并不是唯一一个。

诺亚看着他的老相识拉斐尔在房间角落里不耐烦地挪了下脚。说起来他这个老相识也是令他陷入这个尴尬局面的主要罪魁祸首之一，自从斯科特发现他爸跟着BAU的成员一同来到了比肯山还进了他好朋友的家门后，他的态度就冷冷淡淡的，连带着狼群剩下的一撮人也都对新来的探员们多了些敌意。当然，他相信这不是莉迪亚保持沉默的真正原因。不过他永远也搞不懂这女孩儿在想些什么，她太聪明了，聪明到诺亚不禁纳闷她为什么还要留在这一堆烂摊子里，而不是选择全身而退，再优雅离开。

有时候、在那些好的时候，诺亚一想到他儿子对莉迪亚的迷恋就会觉得有些牙疼。斯泰尔斯确实不笨，真要说的话，他还挺聪明的 —— 毕竟不是每一个十四五岁的小男孩都能够想到办法窃听警局无线电的对吧？诺亚对于这点还是挺自豪的，虽然斯泰尔斯绝对不能知道这一点。不过他真的不确定他儿子脑袋瓜里的那些小聪明是否真的能对莉迪亚起效，尽管他的小聪明曾一次次救他于危难之中，但、那毕竟是莉迪亚嘛。

虽然但是，诺亚想，他以后可能也不需要再为这件事感到牙疼了。斯泰尔斯、不，不是斯泰尔斯，是托马斯。托马斯除了在刚进门的时候往莉迪亚的方向瞥了一眼以外，就再也没有将视线放在她的身上过。他的视线要么落在他两个同伴的身上，要么就是在警惕地扫视房间，防备着一切可能会跳出来的伤害。

好消息是托马斯凭借这个表现绝对能实现他当年想要进入FBI的愿望；坏消息是，这已经不是他的愿望了。

诺亚揉了揉鼻梁，将眼中的酸涩挤了回去。现在不是想这些的时候，他该准备干活了。

他拍了拍手，成功地让让所有人的视线再一次集中在了他的身上。

诺亚看了眼帕里什和拉斐尔说道：“鉴于目前我们中间有两个人不知道发生了什么，”他又将视线转向了探员们，“而新加入的探员们也错过了新的情报，我想还是由我来解释一下我们的案情进展吧。”

“等一下，斯特林斯基。”拉斐尔打断了他接下来的说明，“我能理解在斯泰尔斯回来后你迫切的想要抓住那个跨国人贩子集团的心情，但这又跟斯科特他们这帮孩子有什么关系？”

诺亚在听到“跨国人贩子集团”这几个字时眼角轻微地抽动了一下。好吧，按照托马斯他们之前所给出的描述来看，确实没有比跨国人贩子集团更合适的托词了……他强迫自己将注意力放在拉斐尔所提出的问题上：“你还记得我之前在警局给你的回答，对吧？”

拉斐尔闻言狐疑地看向他：“没错……你当时说，这件事和当初你、梅丽莎还有克里斯·阿金特所卷入的绑架献祭案有关系。”

诺亚听到身后的探员中不知道是谁发出了一声小小的感叹，他没搭理他们，反正这也不会是他们所发现的最后一件发生在的比肯山连环杀人案了。他只是希望这些探员们有和他一样的健康并强大的心脏。

“对，没错。事实上，关于那件案子，我们确实有一些事情没有告诉你。还记得那个案子的模式吗？”诺亚说着，举起了三根手指，并用另一只手制止了帕里什即将脱口的反对，“三个处女，三个战士，三个医生，三个哲学家以及三个守护者……我们当时的结论是，连环杀手模仿传说中德鲁伊的献祭仪式展开了屠杀，但真相是，一名黑暗德鲁伊用一种被称为“三重死亡 (Threefold Death)* 的方法，试图献祭被害者，并从圣树那儿获取她复仇所需的力量。”

“你在逗我吗？”拉斐尔看着诺亚的眼神就好像诺亚不堪比肯山凶案的压力终于疯了一样，“一个神秘学疯子献祭整出了一连串的杀人案就算了，你现在居然跟我说那个疯子实际上是个黑暗德鲁伊？献祭还是为了获得力量去复仇？她都已经是一个德鲁伊了为啥她复仇还需要献祭得到的力量？”

“‘三重死亡’确实出现于凯尔特和日耳曼神话的记载中，依据这个传说，一个人会以三种方式被杀死，而这通常是绞死、破头和割喉*。对于‘三重死亡’人们通常有两种解释，一种认为这是对违反印欧社会三大职能的罪行的惩罚，另一种则认为这些不同的死亡方式是对三种功能中三个不同的神的牺牲*。根据斯特林斯基警长的描述，我认为犯人可能更倾向于第二种，但这无法解释为什么犯人认为这样的献祭能帮助她获得复仇的力量……”探员中高个儿有着柔软卷发的男孩儿在发表了一篇令众人目瞪口呆的演讲后期待地将视线转向了诺亚。

啊，斯宾塞·里德博士，诺亚认得他。他总是能令他想起斯泰尔斯。

“或许因为她是个被狼群抛弃的德鲁伊？为了复仇，她成为了黑暗德鲁伊并决定向圣树献祭？”诺亚耸了耸肩，“你知道的，复仇对象毕竟是狼人嘛。”

队友们不断递给她的眼神让普兰蒂斯知道她是时候出手了，好吧，她得承认看着警长这么忽悠人还挺好玩的，但你知道，工作第一，而且她也不能让她的队友们认为警长真的疯了不是？

普兰蒂斯用咳嗽压下了已经蔓延到了嗓子眼里的笑意。她看着警长，对方故作无辜的神色让她再度咳嗽了一声。“警长，口说无凭，你得让他们涨涨见识才行。”

顾不得理会身周队友向她投来的质疑声，普兰蒂斯冲着诺亚狡黠地眨了眨眼。

还没等拉斐尔明白他们两个在打什么哑谜，斯科特就在警长的示意下站到了房间中央。紧接着的下一秒，拉斐尔·麦高就看着他的儿子在脸颊两侧生出了毛发，眼睛变成红色，嘴里也生出了尖牙。

“我的上帝啊……”拉斐尔倒退一步，抵在了墙上，周围传来的抽气声和磕磕碰碰的声音令他意识到他并不是唯一一个不知道真相的人。

他的儿子是个狼人！

拉斐尔猛眨了两下眼睛，竭力避免自己将右手放在腰间的枪上。他下意识问了一句：“你妈知道吗？”

“梅丽莎在我之前就知道真相了，“诺亚代替斯科特回答道，“以及，探员们，冷静点，放下枪。斯科特是个好孩子，他的朋友们也是。所以请收起你们的枪，拜托了。”

摩根举着枪犹疑不决，一部分的他还因为现实的冲击回不过神来，但在FBI学院中所接受的训练还是令他防备地举起了手中的枪。

斯科特身后的一个女孩见状冲他呲牙，喉咙里还发出了呜呜的咆哮声 —— 上帝啊，她的眼睛也太蓝了吧！摩根是不会承认的，但在和女孩对视的那一瞬间他的手确实抖了一下。

“玛丽亚，退下！”斯科特说，这个男孩已经收起了他的狼人形态，“呃，无意吓到你们，探员们。但相信我，经过多次实验，这个方法比试图说服你们要简单快捷的多了。”

——他甚至还露出了一个可以称得上是腼腆的微笑！

摩根觉得他内心的小人在疯狂尖叫。

他吞咽了一下口水，评估着眼前的形式，在意识到对方并没有展现出攻击意图的时候缓缓松开了握紧枪的手。在他的周围，他的同伴们见状也都将手枪放了下来。

好吧，也许并不是所有的同伴都在一开始举起了枪。

“你早就知道？！”他听见JJ咝声对普兰蒂斯喊道，他已经很久都没见到这位金发探员这么失态的样子了，看来超自然的出现对所有人的影响都不小哈。

普兰蒂斯小声解释着，但摩根没心情听。他看向警长，抓住了问题中最关键的部分：“所以狼人是真的这件事和我们现在处理的案子有什么关联？”

房间中所有的交谈声都消失了。每个人都停下了自己正在干的事情，看向了诺亚。

“事实上这正是这个案情的关键。”诺亚说道，“在座的各位想必都已经知道了托马斯他们曾被关进一个迷宫，并从迷宫中逃出来的这件事了，对吧？”

所有人都点了点头，除了拉斐尔·麦高和乔丹·帕里什。

诺亚叹了口气：“好吧，细节部分你们可以在这之后私下里找我或者其他探员。总而言之，托马斯被绑架后，发现自己被关进了一个迷宫里，而他除了自己的名字是托马斯以外什么都不知道。进入迷宫没几天，他和其余被关进去的孩子们设法找到了逃出去的方法，并在最终被自称‘政府人员’的人救下，带到了另一个大型基地。

“在那个基地中，他们被告知他们正处于世界末日中，而他们是为数不多的仅存的人类。在那个世界末日中除了极差的自然环境外，还有一群更为致命的被称作为‘狂客’的东西存在。以防你们中的有些人不知道，‘狂客’是一种类似于僵尸的东西，只不过和电影中的那些僵尸相比，他们的速度更快，也更为致命。

“在你们来之前，托马斯他们和斯科特交流了一下两边的情报。我们可以初步确定，所谓的‘狂客’就是基于超自然生物所改造出来的、一种被称为‘奇美拉’的超自然生物嵌合体。

“这也就是我们将你们叫到比肯山来的原因，探员们。最近出现在比肯山的几件命案都表明，奇美拉也现身在比肯山了。而就在你们给我打电话之前，我们发现了有关奇美拉的关键线索。那就是《恐怖博士》。”

诺亚说到这儿，侧着头看向狼群：“孩子们，你们带来那本书了吗？”

莉迪亚点了点头，将书拿出来递给了警长。

他接着说了下去。

“根据这本书 —— 是的，别怀疑，探员们，这本书也是个超自然写出来的，我们也确认过他的真实性了 —— 这本书所描述的事情跟我们目前的处境完全对得上号。书中将‘恐怖博士 ’描述为一群不死的人，他们不知出于什么目的，将人类或是超自然生物改造成奇美拉。目前，已经有五人死于奇美拉相关的案件中，一名青少年，她的父亲，一个少年犯，还有两名警官。我们已经确认这名青少年被改造成了奇美拉，而她在神智不清的时候杀死了她的父亲和那几个无辜人。”

探员们听到这儿皱了下眉。

“这个孩子是怎么死的？”罗斯问道。

“在那场涉及到两名警官死亡的案件中，我们已经设法找到了她，但她最后却被突然现身又突然消失不见的恐怖博士杀死了。原本我们的线索到这里就断了……直到，”诺亚抬起头，看向一直没有说话的三个人，“直到我找到了托马斯。”

“所以，根据我们目前的线索，我们可以确定，”霍奇谨慎地说，“带走托马斯他们的人和出现在比肯山的恐怖博士是同一拨人，并且不知出于什么目的改造奇美拉。”

罗斯接着说道：“为了同样的目的，他们还从世界各地绑架走了许多青少年，并建立起一个大型基地进行相应的实验……这个基地所需面积一定不小，既然我们已经知道了它的存在，那么离我们真正找到它的位置也就不远了。”

“是的，目前这就是我们所拥有的全部线索了。”诺亚疲惫地揉了揉眉心。

“不，实际上并不是。”托马斯在这时候说道。

他抬头看向盯着他的众人，目光坚定，声音平稳地说：“事实上，纽特、民豪和我在昨晚刚刚确认了一件事—— 每个被绑到基地的孩子应该都或多或少的和超自然生物有一定的关联性。

“作为‘斯泰尔斯’的我有着一群狼人朋友，并深陷于各种超自然事件之中；民豪小时候和吉良是玩伴，而吉良和她的妈妈都是一种来自于日本的、被称为‘雷狐’的神话生物；而纽特和索尼娅……昨天我们还不太确定，但既然你们刚刚提到了克里斯·阿金特……一家姓亨特的人在收养孩子后就消失的几率有多大？”

屋子里的人迷茫地眨了眨眼。只有一个人例外。

莉迪亚猛地从沙发上站起来。

“你们应该早点告诉我这个信息的！”她冲着托马斯他们气势汹汹地说道，“亨特，多么明显的暗示，一开始我怎么会没有想到！”她说着回过头，在看到她的朋友们一脸“你在说啥”的表情后大大地翻了个白眼。

“亨特（Hunter），猎人！”她说，简直不敢相信她朋友们的反应之慢，“在一个处处都能看到超自然生物痕迹的案子里，你们认为一个姓‘亨特’却又不是猎人的人牵扯到这个的几率能有多大！”

她看着她朋友们恍然大悟的表情满意地勾起了嘴角。

“我现在就打电话给克里斯，让他有时间后马上回比肯山来。”诺亚说着掏出了手机，“我需要知道这次事件中有没有他的人在捣鬼。”

“等、等一下！警长！”摩根喊了一声。

诺亚奇怪地转回了头。

“你们刚刚说什么？猎人？”摩根这次真的是在尖叫了。不过说实话，他的组员们也比他好不到哪去。“这儿难道还有一群专门狩猎超自然生物的猎人吗！”

“不不不，重点不应该是他们作为超自然生物居然和一群狩猎超自然生物的猎人有联系吗！”

诺亚目瞪口呆地看着一团混乱的BAU。

也许一下子告诉他们这么多信息是个错误。

诺亚反省了一下，将小小的愧疚心踢到角落里，播出了克里斯的号码。

他现在还有更重要的事情要忙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我目前没有翻到对于Threefold Death的标准翻译，就先用“三重死亡”代替了，日后在剧里找到的话会回来修改
> 
> *“绞死、破头、割喉”采用人人视频上少狼S3E4的翻译
> 
> *对于“三重死亡”的解释来源于维基百科


	17. Chapter 17

“真是跌宕起伏的一天啊！是不是，孩子们？”等到屋子里所有的人都走光以后，诺亚从椅子上站起来，捏了捏酸痛的肩，扭头对三个孩子笑着说道。

实话说，虽然他为此已经花费了一个晚上的时间去解释说明，但他实际上也并不确定那些从FBI过来的探员们心里到底信了多少。超自然生物？毫无疑问，毕竟斯科特已经在他们面前狼人化了。迷宫的事？也不用担心，如果他们从一开始就不相信的话也没必要跟到比肯山来了。至于恐怖博士，诺亚就没那么确定了。毕竟连他自己都无法确认这件事的真实性，又怎么能让初来乍到的探员们信服呢？虽然那天他见到了翠西躺在地上的尸体，但他连恐怖博士的影子都没看到。只是听赶过去的斯科特和玛丽亚说翠西被戴面具的人杀死了，而他们两个当时则被按在了墙上，动弹不得。

……说起翠西，诺亚想起了她“不翼而飞”的尸体，叹了口气。他认命地抓起椅背上的外套，向门口走去。

“你……不在家吃饭吗？”托马斯有些迟疑的声音在他背后响起。

诺亚拍了下脑门——一年多的独居生活后，他已经习惯了这种随时出门而不需要与人报备的生活——他转过身面向托马斯，对着男孩无奈地笑了笑：“我刚刚想起来，我还得回局里处理一下翠西尸体失踪后的后续手续。我应该会在局里呆到很晚，你们晚上不用等我了。”

直到看着三个男孩都对着他点了点头，诺亚才放心地转身离去。

*

屋外汽车引擎的声音响起来，又逐渐弱了下去。民豪直到他们在屋内再也听不见声音后，才张开嘴问道：“怎么样，托马斯？”

纽特也靠在窗边看向他。

托马斯没搭腔。他盯着之前狼群们所在的地方，过了一会才回答到：“我们目前所掌握的信息还不够多，关于恐怖博士的事情我们了解的太少了。”

纽特从窗边直起了身子：“你是说，我们这几天还要去找那些狼人吗？”

“对。”托马斯说，“把那本书拿回来。我们要搞清楚恐怖博士到底要干什么，这样才能把索尼娅、把大家都救出来。”

他的朋友们因他这句话都露出了笑容。民豪姿势放松地躺回了沙发上，纽特则是递给他一个感激的笑容。

接着托马斯看到他的男朋友向他走了过来，嘴角向上挑起，伸出一只手搭在了他的肩膀上。

“所以，我们今天晚上吃些什么，汤米？”纽特问道。

“呃，披萨？”

纽特看着他，然后发出了一阵大笑。托马斯看着他无辜地眨了眨眼。

“这是我们两天内吃的第四顿披萨了！”民豪怒吼着，一个沙发靠垫伴随他的声音被扔到了托马斯的头上，“托马斯！动动你那个聪明的小脑瓜！你可以找到比‘吃披萨吃到腻死’更好的方法来弄死我们俩的！”

“不知感恩的混蛋。”托马斯笑着说，把靠垫扔了回去，“橱柜里应该还有几袋方便面，吃吗？”

“总有一天、总有一天我要让你给我们做一顿非速食的大餐来弥补你这几天造成的伤害。”民豪在沙发那边嘟哝着。

“你听到他说的了，汤米。”纽特笑着用胳膊肘怼了怼托马斯，“我等着你那顿大餐。”

“行行好，纽特。不要再助长那家伙的嚣张气焰了。到底谁才是你男朋友？”托马斯没好气地对天翻了个白眼，但最后还是没忍住伸出手手揉乱了纽特的头发，在他脸上亲了一口。

“我倒是很确信如果你再不做饭的话，你就会失去你的男朋友了。”纽特说着凑上去给了托马斯一个吻，“好好表现，男朋友。”

如果有人告诉托马斯他现在脸上的这副表情蠢极了的话，托马斯也懒得听他说。嘿，纽特叫了他男朋友诶，还亲了他！世上还有比这个更重要的事吗？

他哼着歌儿走向了厨房。

*

“别等了，汤米。”纽特说着打了一个哈欠，“斯特林斯基先生不是说他很晚才会回来吗。”

“可是……”已经半夜了。托马斯把没说出来的半句话吞了回去。纽特这时候还靠在他肩上，哈欠连天。他看着金发男孩这副睡眼惺忪的样子，没忍住地轻声笑起来。

“民豪已经睡了吗？”托马斯小声问道。

“早就睡下了。”纽特努力睁着眼睛说，“我看他这两天也挺烦心的。”

“可不是嘛。”托马斯咕哝道。他再度看了眼客厅墙上悬挂的时钟，表针已经指向了十二点的位置，看样子诺亚今晚确实不会回来了。

他从沙发上站起身，又把困得瘫在沙发上的纽特拽了起来。

“起来了，纽特。”他在爱人的耳边小声说。说话声带起的气流吹动了纽特耳边的碎发、蹭到了他的耳朵，纽特不满地咕哝了一声，但还是任由托马斯带着他走向了卧室。

民豪这时候已经在床上睡成了一个“大”字。托马斯对着他朋友鸠占鹊巢的行为翻了个白眼，站在床边认真思考了三秒钟，缓缓露出一个微笑 —— 他有办法了。

托马斯一边小心翼翼地用双手撑住纽特不断往下滑的身子，一边抬起一条腿把民豪往床的另一边踹了踹。民豪在睡梦中不满地翻了个身，抱着枕头睡到了床边。托马斯这才把纽特放到床上。

接下来，他要去给自己泡杯咖啡了。

“汤米……”纽特一被放下就嘟囔着，“你不睡吗？”

“我一会再睡。”托马斯说。

纽特半天没有搭腔。托马斯又站在旁边等了一会儿，正当他以为纽特已经睡着了，打算转身出门的时候，纽特在他的背后叹了口气。

托马斯转过身，看见纽特已经从床上撑了起来，伸出一只手招呼他过去。

他迟疑了一下还是走了过去。

“你怎么不睡？”他轻声问道，一屁股坐到了地上，方便纽特看向他。

“这句话应该我问你才对，汤米。”纽特翻身从床上坐起来，两条腿刚好搭在托马斯身边。

他放在托马斯肩上的手稍稍施了力，把托马斯往另一个方向转去，托马斯满头雾水地顺着他的力道转过了身。

很好。  
纽特满意地勾起了嘴角。

他满足地叹了口气，把脸埋进托马斯的头发里，闭上眼睛舒服地蹭了蹭。

“说吧。”他命令道。

“说什么？”托马斯的语气听上去困惑极了。随即他感受到埋在他头发里的纽特  
大声地夸张地叹了口气，温暖潮湿的气流吹了过去，托马斯的耳朵悄悄地变红了。

“说说你，汤米。”纽特说，语气上多了几分认真，“说说你，说说斯泰尔斯，说说诺亚。”

托马斯在纽特说后半句话的时候僵住了。

他半天都没说出话来，纽特也没有催他。直到五分钟后，纽特闷闷的声音从托马斯的头发中传来：“你要让我因为这个姿势腰疼的话，明天你就自己去找你的毛茸茸朋友去吧，汤米。”

托马斯闷笑了一声，他的身体很快放松下来。

“他过得并不好。”托马斯坦诚道。

“唔，你说谁？”纽特打定主意要让托马斯自己说出那名字。

托马斯明白了他的意思。他又沉默了一会儿，才回答道：“诺亚，斯泰尔斯的父亲。”

“你是说你的父亲，汤米。”

感受到手下的肌肉又变得僵硬起来，纽特无声地叹了口气。正当他准备说些什么的时候，他感到托马斯缓缓呼出了一口气，随即整个人都放松下来。

“没错，我的父亲。”托马斯承认道。他现在十分感激纽特在刚刚把他的身子转了过去，坦白说，他可一点也不想让他的男朋友看到他现在这副表情。

“我的父亲，”托马斯说到这儿吞咽了下口水，一种莫名的感觉在心底咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡，“他过得并不好。”

“我们第一天到这里的时候，冰箱里除了一些速冻食品的空盒子以外什么都没有，餐桌上横七竖八地放着空了的酒瓶子。客厅里的状况一团糟，他本人看上去也糟糕极了。

“斯泰尔斯的房间、我的房间是整栋房子里最干净的地方 —— 看得出来屋子还保持着屋主失踪前的样子，散乱在床上的被子，靠在桌边的书包，桌子上随意摆放的笔记。但是屋子里没有灰尘，一粒都没有。纽特，他把这个房间保持原样，一定是希望斯泰尔斯还能回来的对吧？

“可是纽特，我不是斯泰尔斯了啊。那天去那个狼人、德里克的家里的时候你也听到他说什么了。他说斯泰尔斯是个瘦瘦小小的没什么力气的孩子，一天能说八百句话都不带消停的……”说到这儿，托马斯从喉咙里呛咳出一声笑，“但那不是我，纽特。我已经不是斯泰尔斯了……”

纽特沉默着没有说话，他知道汤米还没有说完。

果不其然，下一秒托马斯的话传来，声音小的纽特险些都没有听清 ——

“既然我都不是斯泰尔斯了，为什么诺亚还允许我留在这儿呢？”

纽特从床上下来，坐到了托马斯的对面。他直视着托马斯的眼睛，不出意外地看见他的眼眶泛着红色。

“托马斯，看着我。”纽特沉声说。

托马斯转向他，眼睛里一片茫然。

“你这个听人说话只听一半的臭毛病什么时候能改一改？”纽特恨铁不成钢地说，在看到托马斯迷茫的表情后更生气了，“在那个屋子里，那个叫德里克的明明也说了，托马斯。”他在汤米的全名上放了重音，伸出食指怼了怼他的心脏处，“‘一个人的心从不说谎’，托马斯，想起来了吗？”

托马斯伸出手摸到了心脏处，迟疑地点了点头。

“那你还在害怕什么？”

“我……”托马斯一张嘴才发现自己的声音干涩极了，“他把斯泰尔斯的房间保持的一模一样。但是回来的我和斯泰尔斯不一样……我、我们是不同的。”

托马斯的声音逐渐低了下去。

纽特倾身上前抱住了托马斯。“汤米，”他轻声说，又叫回了他的独属昵称，“诺亚不是没发现这个。相信我，他早就发现了。”他不顾怀中身体的激烈颤抖，自顾自地说了下去，“但是他依然把你、把我们带了回来，这不是因为你觉得你骗了他或是怎么样，而是因为在诺亚心中，无论你是斯泰尔斯，还是托马斯，你都是他的儿子。”

怀中的颤抖逐渐弱了下去。纽特拍了拍托马斯的后背，在他耳旁轻柔又坚定地说道：“记住了，汤米。一个人的心从不说谎。”

托马斯微不可查地点了点头。

纽特露出了个微笑。

“睡吧。”他冲着托马斯说道，“明天一早还要出门呢。要是我们走之前警长还没回来，我不介意我们绕个路给他送份早餐。”

“没准儿我介意呢。”民豪突然说道。纽特和托马斯都吓了一小跳，他们刚刚完全没有注意到民豪的呼噜声是什么时候消失的。

他俩回过头，看着民豪睁开眼睛故作不耐地说：“谢天谢地，你们两个要是再没腻歪完我就要把你们撵出去了。”他说完后转了回去，把脸埋在了枕头下面。

纽特无辜地对着托马斯做了个鬼脸。

“睡吧。”他又“说”了一遍，这次仅仅做了个口型。

托马斯点了点头，和纽特一起爬上了床。

被子里真的温暖极了。  
托马斯想着，他闭上了眼。


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my case writing sucks!  
> please bear with me for that.  
> And thank you guys for all the kudos!  
> Annnnd if someone is reading this through a translator (which is a BIG IF)  
> , I can't thank you enough! 
> 
> So, enjoy !(hopefully)

托马斯第二天一早就睁开了眼。

他坐起身，揉了揉酸痛的脖子，又痛苦地呻吟了一声。再这样下去他绝对会年纪轻轻就患上颈椎病的，托马斯想着，无可奈何地看着纽特 —— 这位金发男孩此时趴在床上睡得正香，光是看那天使般的睡颜，谁又能想到他就是抢走托马斯枕头的罪魁祸首呢？

“唔……汤米？”纽特把脸埋在枕头里含糊不清地说，“几点了？”

“天才刚亮。再睡会儿吧，纽特。”他轻轻捏了下金发男孩的胳膊，对方不情愿地咕哝一声，把胳膊缩了回去。

托马斯看着纽特裸露在外面的一小块皮肤 —— 深紫色的可怖纹路纵横交错，以手腕为起点，逐渐向上扩张着 —— 他抿紧了嘴唇，右手反复握紧后又松开，最后迟疑着落在了男孩的头发上。他轻轻地拨弄了两下男孩金色柔软的发丝，默暗自下定了决心。

*

敲门声响起的时候，托马斯正在搜寻着冰箱里他能做熟的速冻食品。

在意识到有人敲门后，托马斯的动作顿了一下，他反手轻轻关上了冰箱门，右手摸向别在后腰处的刀具，一步步向门口走去 —— 诺亚现在不在家，比肯山高中的那些人应该还在上课，按理说应该不会有人在这时候来敲他的门才对。除非……这不是什么好人。

托马斯悄声来到了门的背后。他后背贴着房门，左手慢慢放在了门把手上，他屏息等待着，直到下一次敲门声再度响起的时候，他猛地拽开了门，右手抽出刀刃，抵在了来人的颈动脉上。

“谁派你来的？”托马斯问道，威胁性地向下压了压刀刃。

“我的耶稣上帝老天爷呀！”来人——一个穿着绿色半袖的男孩——惊喘了一声，下意识的向后退了一步 —— 这当然没有成功，托马斯的左手先他一步擒住了他。

“斯泰尔斯？你能先把那把刀放下吗？”男孩的喉结滚动了一下，他举起双手做投降状，“不能？好吧。那还请麻烦你小心一点，我还不想这么早就死。”

男孩一边说着一边颇为紧张地盯着压在自己脖子上的那把刀，但出乎意料的是，在他说完话不久，刀就被收了回去。

“是你。”托马斯咂了下嘴，他想起这个人是谁了，那次他们去比肯山高中找狼群的时候，对着他喊“斯泰尔斯”的也是这个人。

“呃……是我？”男孩迟疑着应了一声，还不是很确定托马斯是不是在说他。

“你过来干什么？”见没什么危险，托马斯把刀又别回了裤腰里。他往后一靠，靠在了门框上，一双长腿不知是有意还是无意，恰好挡住了进门的路，“顺便再提醒你一下，我是托马斯。别再叫我斯泰尔斯。”

“行吧。”看见刀被收起来后，男孩整个人肉眼可见地放松下来。他耸了耸肩，看向托马斯，“我是丹尼，如果你不记得的话。”

“你是什么意思？”托马斯慢慢站直了身子，“什么是‘如果我不记得的话’？”

“就是字面上的意思。”丹尼说着，露出来一个有点得意的微笑，“现在，不打算请我进去坐坐吗？”

“……在这儿等着。”托马斯说着转身回了屋，当着丹尼的面锁上了门。

几分钟后，门再度被打开了，三个人从门后走了出来。

丹尼看了眼他们脸上的表情，咕嘟咽了下口水。现在想一想，他单枪匹马过来求证的决定好像是有点草率了哈？

为首的亚裔男孩不由分说地把丹尼拽进了屋，脸上带着一个人所能想到的最假的假笑：“现在，我们谈谈。”

门锁“咔哒”一声在丹尼的背后落了下来。

*

“现在让我们理一下这次案件的始末。”摩根说着，将翠西和其余几位受害人的照片贴在了白板上面。

“首先，翠西在某一天晚上看见有人从外面打开了她卧室的天窗，她起床想要把天窗关上，但是却因为椅子不稳摔倒在地，她的爸爸第二天发现她躺在地上。但是翠西所看到的‘打开的天窗’是不存在的——为了防止雨水渗入，他们家在几年以前就把那扇窗户封起来了。”

“翠西学校咨询处的老师告诉翠西那可能只是她的一个噩梦。就在她打算离开咨询室准备去上课的时候，她突然咳嗽起来，接着——我要直接引用一下那位老师的话——‘吐了一桌子的黑色液体，其中还夹杂着几根羽毛’。”

“等一下，你是指真正的鸟类羽毛吗？”JJ不敢置信地看向诺亚。

诺亚叹了口气，点点头。“没错，乌鸦的羽毛。”

“在那之后，莉迪亚发现翠西的状态不太对，在和她妈妈、也就是咨询室的那位女士聊完天后，她叫上了我的副手帕里什陪同她们一起回到了翠西的家里，检查了她卧室的天窗。”

警长说完后看向了帕里什，这位副警长会意，继续说道：“翠西说她家的天窗是封死的，但是当我检查的时候，那扇窗户很轻易地就被推开了。我在她家的屋顶上看家了很多只死去的乌鸦，屋顶上有很多血迹，羽毛也四处散乱着。但是因为当时翠西看起来很不安，所以我没有告诉她这件事，只是说一切正常，并在事后把情况告诉了莉迪亚。”

“在多诺万被押送的那一天，翠西出现了，在重伤两名警官及多诺万后再度消失不见，而被她伤到的几人也没能活过那一天，这其中包括她的父亲。”

“也就是说，在那时候我们就可以确定翠西已经被改造成为奇美拉了，对吗？”霍奇看向警长。

“没错。”诺亚点了点头，“不过我们真正确认翠西的身份还是在那之后。第二天她出现在了学校，斯科特他们发现了她，但翠西当着他们的面昏迷了，于是斯科特把她带到了德亚顿那儿去。”

“现在这个叫德亚顿的家伙又是谁？”罗斯问道，他听上去已经对这些超出自己掌控的情况感到无奈了。

“我没有说吗？”诺亚一拍自己的脑门，“抱歉探员们，关于这点以后有机会我再给你们做出补充说明……”

“我记得斯科特打工的那个宠物诊所的老板就叫德亚顿。”拉斐尔眯起了眼睛。

“没错，就是他，他是个德鲁伊，你也可以把他看作是斯科特的人生导师什么的，就是他意识到了翠西是个奇美拉。”

“他是个啥？”这位素日里惯于面无表情的探员此时已经出离愤怒了，“我儿子是被卷入什么该死的超自然阴谋里来了吗？”

“小点声，拉斐尔。我们现在还没有把狼人公之于众的打算。”诺亚警告性地看了眼拉斐尔，“以及不，斯科特没有被卷入超自然阴谋。关于这件事我们以后再说。现在我可以继续了吗，探员们？”

所有人无声地点了点头，拉斐尔怒视着诺亚，却也最终妥协了。他重重地哼了一声，又重新坐回了椅子上。

“很好。我刚才说到哪儿了？哦对，翠西被送到了德亚顿的宠物诊所，在那儿我们才意识到她并不是普通的超自然生物，而是一只奇美拉。不幸的是，在德亚顿为她做身体检查的时候，翠西恢复了行动，并利用自身特性麻痹了德亚顿他们，逃出了诊所。在那之后斯科特和玛丽亚找到了翠西，但他们还没来得及做些什么，翠西就被突然现身的恐怖博士杀死了。这差不多就是我们所知道的关于翠西的所有事情了。”

“到目前为止，除了翠西，还有别的奇美拉或是你们不知道的，呃，超自然生物出现过吗？”摩根问道，和昨天相比，他现在脸上的表情基本可以称得上是对现实的妥协了。

“据我所知没有，不过在翠西死亡之后，我们并没有发现恐怖博士的活动踪迹，我想他们要么就是做完了在比肯山的工作离开了，要么就是在为接下来的袭击做准备。”诺亚苦笑了一声，手指梳过头发，“不过按我们自始至终都没变过的换运气来看，我猜这次的情况是后者。”

“真是名副其实的‘比肯山’啊，是不是？”罗斯半是挖苦半是怜悯地说道, “看起来所有的超自然生物都把你们这儿当作他们漫长旅途上的指路明灯了不是？”（beacon有“灯塔”之意）

“相信我，你不会想知道的。”诺亚拿起桌上的茶杯喝了口水，意在结束这个话题——他现在实在没有心情谈论圣树什么的。

就在办公室里所有人都陷入安静的时候，警长办公室的门被推开了，托马斯走了进来。

“嘿，有个惊喜给你们。”托马斯说着，手上拎着个巨大的外卖袋子。屋里近一半的人都大声呻吟起来——一上午的案情讨论都快让他们饿疯了，此时此刻带着外卖出现的托马斯简直就是拯救他们的小天使。

“哦不不不，不是这个。虽说这个的确是给你们吃的没错。”托马斯将外卖袋子放在了警长的办公桌上，他用空出来的双手向外面做了个手势。

在屋里所有人惊讶的眼神中，纽特和民豪驾着一个男孩走了进来。

“丹尼？你怎么会在这儿？你不是应该在学校上课吗？”诺亚惊讶地问道。

“嗨，警长，你也好。拜托请不要告诉我爸妈我翘课这件事。”

“他发现了。”托马斯简短地说。

“我也不确定……啥？”警长被迫将他给丹尼的注意力全都转向了托马斯，“他发现啥了？”

“所有事。”托马斯耸了耸肩，靠在了办公桌上，“‘斯泰尔斯’为什么改了名字，他为什么失忆，他离开比肯山这几年都去了哪。还有狼人啊，超自然啊，翠西啊。所有事。”

屋子里警长和探员们的嘴张大的都能塞下一个鸡蛋了。

“你……我……他……”警长嘴巴开开合合了几次，最终无奈地抹了把脸，整个人往椅背上一靠，“好吧，怎么发现的。”他连掩饰都懒得了。

所有人的目光都转向了丹尼。

这个绿衣服的男孩在他的衣服里缩了一下，扫了一眼房间里的这些人，有些小心翼翼地说道：“这个嘛……我可能一不小心，黑进了FBI的档案库？”

“哦上帝啊！”罗斯听到房间里有人在大声呻吟，“这个地方的孩子到底都怎么回事！”

很好，终于有人说出他的心里话了。  
罗斯长舒一口气，视线又转向了房间角落里正在笔记本上奋笔疾书的里德。

好吧，起码还是有人享受这其中的乐趣的。  
罗斯欣慰地想着。

他率先从桌上抢到一份外卖吃了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我才意识到大家是在510才意识到帕里什是地狱犬的……但既然副警长都已经在本文里出镜这么多次了，就让我们忽略原剧这个设定吧orzzz就当它是Stiles失踪带来的蝴蝶效应好了！  
> 以及，关于讲述的翠西剧情的改动 – 警长没和莉迪亚的妈妈约会，自家儿子失踪一年多了谁有心思约会啊！这也就是说503莉迪亚妈妈和警长约会在警局碰面的剧情不存在，既然妈妈没去警局，莉迪亚也不会认为到她有危险从而跑到警局去，所以莉迪亚受伤剧情不存在。


End file.
